Being evil is fun
by the-prophet-of-sin
Summary: Shibusen is peaceful but Maka has become bored with her life and wants to change something. how an accident awakens something darker inside Maka. 3 years after Arachne soul was eaten and Soul became a death scythe. this story is rated M for blood, gore, language, violence and sexual situations. This story is a Yuri. now under revisions.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this story takes place 3 years after Soul becomes a death scythe, completely ignores chapters after they beat Arachne. Story will contain OOC and switching sides. In my story Crona is female, italics mean thoughts. I have yet to attain a Beta-reader so I kindly ask you tell me if my story jumps around. Most of this story will be in Maka's POV, occasionally I will switch to another character to give more depth in the story.

So no one's thinks I'm "creepy" in my story most of the characters are older than eighteen.

Disclaimer: in no way do I own Soul Eater in anyway, all rights go to Atsushi Ōkubo, okay now I got everything that must be said so there is no chance that I'll get sued we can continue with the story.( sits back in chair with shadow covering face petting fluffy black cat)

Chapter 1.

It was an average day in Shibusen, after the attack on Arachnophobia everything calmed down, the Kishin disappeared so there are still a few missions that are given out to destroy Kishin eggs. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki became death scythes so they were relocated. Kid went with Liz and Patty to Germany while Black Star and Tsubaki went to England. Maka and Soul stayed at Shibusen because it was decided they were most needed there.

Maka's POV

Soul and I was walking through Shinigami-sama's room, he sent us on another mission to dispose of a Kishin egg. The mission did nothing to cure my boredom; the man was just another small time killer that thought he could be invincible if he ate enough souls. But what Shinigami-sama says goes so I can't complain, all of a sudden Soul stop and started to stare at me.

"Hey Maka" he said while staring at me like a idiot

"What Soul" I said in an uncaring voice.

"You know if you every need to talk about anything I'm there" he said with a sickening sweet smile

"Why is there something wrong with me" growing more irritated as he just stood there with that stupid carrying smile

"No of course not" raising his hands defensively" you just seem a bit gloomier lately.

"Is that so" I said crossing my arms.

"Hey just trying to look out for you!" he started to look offended.

"Thanks Soul, I will keep that in mind" I put on a fake smile to just make this conversation end.

"Hey no problem, were partners we gotta look after each other" he turned around and continued walking to Shinigami-sama's room again.

when we arrived to Shinigami-sama's room, same as always clouds in the background, clear blue sky's and Shinigami-sama him self. His room never seems to change, it's just so boring. papa isn't here today that's odd, Shinigami-sama always has him in this room. Properly for precautionary reasons, doesn't matter if he's not her that just means I wont leave here with a headache

"Maka, Soul, please do come in" waking me up from my daydream

"Hey, whats up shinigami haven't seen you in a while"

"Soul, try to show a little respect" I said with a monotone voice.

"Sorry Maka, Hey Shinigamai-sama where is Spirit"

" I sent spirit off on some errends, he was far to excited to see his daughter"

" Alright then, if that's all then well be going" Soul said as he put his arms around his head," lets go Maka"

right before we left Shinigami-sama stopped us" wait. Soul I would like to talk to you, Maka can you go make sure Stein isn't doing anything to strange"

" Yes shinigami-sama", _what are the talking about in there_, I wondered while I was walking to Stein's classroom. _who cares, I need to find something meaningful to do before I go crazy._

**Souls POV**

"So am I in trouble or something" I said with a joking voice.

"Of course not, this is about Maka" he said with a concerned voice.

"What about Maka?" I said pretending to be confused

"We both know what I'm talking about, now don't we Soul"

"So you noticed to Shinigami-sama" I said in a defeated voice

"Sorry soul but it's not hard to noticed that she changed"

"I only noticed about a month ago, she just seems so uninterested in what we do"

"Soul I am not concerned with her work ethic" he said in a monotone voice

"Then what's the problem!" I said starting to angry "if she does fine in the field then why are we talking"

"Were talking because I'm concerned with her state of mind"

"What the hell are you talking about" I said trying to calm down

"I fear that she is may be vulnerable to the influence of madness"

"Are you kidding me! Maka is perfectly normal"

"She does the same thing and hope's for the results to change" he said with his voice slowly risng

"Why does that make a difference"

"She wants things to change and she may take extreme measures to force them to change"

"Maka is fine" I clenched my fist so hard my knuckles turned white.

"All I want is for you to watch out for her, Protect her form the madness do you understand soul"

" Ya, whatever see you later" I said as I stormed off"

_I won't let Maka fall to madness,_ I thought. _I will protect her_

**Maka's POV**

I finally arrived at Stein classroom there he was freaking out the new students with his weird actions. there they are, new students. I wonder I they will turn out, _maybe I should be a teacher, no that doesn't sound fun._

"Maka how are you" Stein said waking me from my thoughts.

"Hello Stein, I'm fine" I said with a fake smile.

"So what brings you here Maka"

"Shinigami-sama wanted me to come check on you, make sure you don't scare the kids to much"

"Really, Shinigami-sama really doesn't trust me that much huh" he said rubbing the back of his head

"Guess not, but I don't think they trust me much"

"Why's that Maka"

"Shinigami-sama kicked me out because he wanted to talk to Soul alone"

"That's weird, hey did you Know Black Star and Tsubaki are coming back to Shibusen along with Kid, Liz and Patty"

"That's nice I haven't seen them in a while" I said trying to look excited.

Soul walked in looking displeased, did his conversation with Shinigami-sama cause that.

"Hey Soul, what's wrong with you" Stein said with a sarcastic smile.

Soul began too smile "nothing just worried for all your new students" he said while laughing.

"So I'm really that bad" he said turning the bolt in his head.

"Are you kidding me your worse" Soul looked at the clock and sighed, "Stein I would like to stay and chat but me and Maka got a mission to do and you got a class to teach"

"Alright, I understand now you kids go along now" he said shuffling his papers on his desk.

"See ya later Stein, come on Maka" he said in a happy voice.

**Maka's POV**

The killer we were hunting was actually a little intelligent, we were in a church in France when he attack sombody, he bites the neck and waits for them to die before he eats their soul. He even calls himself "the Count", if he hadn't escape from us twice already I would call him a complete idiot. Unfortunately that's not the case, despite the poor name choice he is quite fast. He finally went into a building, the church, he led us in circles the whole time. until he stoped

"What do you want from me" he said in a bored voice.

I sighed "I'm from Shibusen and I have come to kill you and collect your soul" I said in a bored voice.

He laughed "mighty blunt aren't you young one" he said mockingly

I started to get angry " I find its easier to be blunt then to beat around the bush"

He scoffed " you are welcome to try young one, but let me tell you, I already killed 5 police men much older and stronger then you so I'll let you of with a warning"

That comment took the last amount of patience I had for this man " so if your so strong stop sitting there talking and actually do something" I said in a tone that seemed to scare him a little.

"Fine then little girl, I wonder what your soul taste like" then he disappeared.

I closed my eyes waiting for him to come back.

"Maka what are you doing follow him"

"Shut up Soul" I said in a angry tone

"Maka if we don't move now he'll escape" he said starting to yell

"He won't leave I insulted his pride, I know what I'm-" then I was cut of by a kick to the stomach and shrill laughter

"you know foolish one" he said in glee, " you really shouldn't be distracted when I'm around"

"Maka what are you doing get up"

"Shut up Soul" I said quickly, I was pissed now

"I'm sorry my dear did that hurt" he said mockingly, "then so will this" he kicked me into the wall while laughing. My dear I tried to get you to run because I don't like killing more then one person per night but I guess I will just have to make due"

"Maka are you okay" Soul said with that sickening tone in his voice

"I'm alright" _dammit_ I thought, _if he just let me take care of this without talking we could be done already._

"young one, I had fun hurting you but the night is coming to an end and I can't play with you anymore"

_What!_ I thought, _did he just say he was playing_. I was pissed now my mind went black and all I could think about was the worst way's to kill him.

"Now" he declared, "let us end this dance"

He rushed towards me with a knife in his hand, I side stepped and before he could comprehend what happened I stabbed him in the stomach. His scream was mind numbing, but for some reason I didn't mind. I never heard my targets scream in pain before, I usually end the battle as quickly as possible. But the sound of his scream was absolutely wonderful, it was his pain brought up for the whole world to hear. he soon stopped and I frowned. "Why did you stop foolish one" I said mockingly, "that was such a lovely sound". I started to walk closer, he cringed and tried to crawl away I smiled. I saw his knife so I picked it up, when I came back I plunged it into his hand, it went through the tiled floor keeping him from escaping. I started to giggle with his cry's of pain, this was so fun, I never heard a grown man cry in pain and it was delightful. So much I wanted to see more. "What happened you were so sure you were going to kill me" I said in a sweet voice.

"Please let me live!" he begged

I giggled, he begged I thought, that's so wonder full were is soul

Soul came back from were ever he was. "What the hell Maka!" he said with his eye's closed. "At least warn me when you do that"

"Sorry Soul" I said in a sweet voice that made him look at me and the man. "I didn't realize that I threw you"

"Maka what are you doing" he said with a blank expression.

"Playing, isn't that right Mr." I said smiling.

"HELP ME!" he screamed

I started giggling again until soul interrupted

"MAKA STOP" he yelled.

" And why should I" I glared at him. "He wanted to kill me so I'm punishing him"

"Maka let him go" he said in a monotone voice

"Why should I he is meant to die either way so why not try to have some fun"

"Maka I won't tell you again"

"fine" I said in a bored voice, "he's boring now anyway" I said as pulled the knife out his hand smiling as he screamed again. "you clean up" I said as I walked away.

I was standing outside waiting for Soul. That mans screams were magnificent, I never felt so alive. Then Soul came out and got on his bike.

"Lets go Maka" he said demanding tone

"I think I'll walk back" I said walking away

"Maka lets go"he said more aggressively

"I wasn't asking for permission" I said as I walked away

"Maka wait" he said desperately

I continued walking until Soul eventually left, I saw a shadow in a alley way, if it was so much fun to hurt that man then it would be more fun to hurt another. I went into the alley way with that mans knife in my hand I almost gave my self away with my giggling about what I was about to do. I poked my head around the corner and saw Medusa and that frog Witch, I never noticed how pretty she looked in black hair, it would almost be a waste to kill her, almost.

"Medusa-sama we should go" Eruka said nervously.

"Silence" Medusa said while meditating, " I sense a large amount of potential madness and my snakes are looking for the source"

Then I heard a annoying snake's hiss, I looked around and then I saw it a snake with yellow arrows around it, "go away" I whispered it continued to hiss, "I said" slowly raising the knife" SHUT UP" I yelled stabbing the snake in the head. As the blood rushed out I smiled again, it may not scream but the blood is still pretty I thought as it bleed out.

"M-M-Medusa-s-s-s-sama w-what w-was t-that" the frog witch stuttered

"Shut up Eruka" Medusa said as she slowly walked around the corner

I continued stabbing the snake, over and over again, all I could think was how much fun this is. I didn't even hear Medusa walk around the corner.

"Who's there" I heard someone say

"Depends on who is asking" I said in and started laughing

**Medusa's POV**

when I came around the corner I saw quite a interesting sight, Maka Albarn, covered in blood with the happiest smile I ever seen. "Maka?"

"Hello there Medusa isn't such a lovely night" she said still smiling, "I wonder what you would look like covered in blood" she giggled and walk towards me,

"So this is were the madness was coming from, innocent little Maka" I said watching her

"Think we both can agree that in this situation I don't really look all that innocent" then she rushed towards me with the knife.

I moved and grabbed the hand with the knife and pressed her into the wall, "did you really think that would work Maka" I said in a mocking voice.

she just smiled and said, "it was worth a try"

_Time has been good to Maka,_ I thought instead of the flat chested girl she was during the 3 years she finally developed a remarkable body, her breast finally grew to a respectable C-cup and she attained more womanly curves, truly a late bloomer, yet time made the flower waiting to bloom appear more beautiful. She looked divine in the moonlight and blood splattered on her face, a picture of the beauty of madness

**Maka's POV**

**light lemon, if you are offended by the content in this next section don't read it.**

She's staring at me so intently, as if I was the most interesting thing in the world. It's kinda making me nervouse,

She starting to caress my cheek with her hand, "Eruka, go and prepare my broom for flight"

"Y-y-y-yes M-medusa-s-sama" she stuttered as she ran away

"Why did you git rid of your little slave" I said with a grin.

"So I won't be interrupted" she said as she leaned in closer

What the hell is she doing, I thought as she got closer to me. I tried to run but she had my arms pinned to the above my head. She continued to lean in until she was right next to my ear, her hot breath against it made me realize how close she was and I tried to move again but she press me into the wall harder.

"You have been a bad girl Maka" she said in a voice that made me blush, "you killed one of my snakes"

"W-what are you going to do about it"I stuttered

"This" was all she said before she pressed her lips to mine.

She's so soft and gentle, I thought as she continued to kiss me, she licked my lips as if to ask me in. I opened my mouth and her tongue slipped in, I moaned into her mouth as she quickly dominated me. we parted for air, she stared into my eyes , she started to kiss my neck, occasionally biting on it softly leaving soon to be hickey's. my mind was blank as she started to lick my earlobe, I bit my lip trying to keep my moans from coming out. She started to unbutton my top, she got to the third button before that damn frog witch came back

end lemon, A/N those of you that wanted me to continue there's a point to this so just bare with me

"M-M-Medusa-s-s-sama" she said shaking

Medusa pulled away from me smiling at my disappointed look, "don't worry" she said with a wide grin , "will continue this some other time, until then I would like to give you a invitation to join me I'll give you a few days to decide" she said and began to walk away. Half way through she stopped and looked back at me, "when you get back to were your staying you might want to change your cloths because I imagine that their quite" she stopped as if looking for the right word, "wet" she said as she walked away.

When I knew for sure they were gone I started to walk back to the hotel Soul and I were staying at, on the way I found a glass shop with a mirror in the window. I looked like I just had sex, well I almost did, I thought. If that damn frog girl didn't come back anyway, I cursed in my head. I sighed I looked back into the mirror my hair was out of the pony tail I put it in and was now wild and messy, my neck was covered with hickeys from Medusa. I thought back on what happened and giggled, I walked into a shop to by a scarf. as I walked to the hotel I was humming happily, looks like I found something fun to do, I thought as I started to giggle again

A/N the first chapter is now finished, I already decided on what happens in the next chapters but if anyone has any idea's about what to I should include please post it in your reviews. I am open to suggestions, I appreciate feed back on what I can improve on. Please no flames about the Yuri or lesbian content because if you don't like just don't read, I am not changing the Yuri part of the story, it's there so deal with it


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: in no way do I own Soul Eater in anyway, all rights go to Atsushi Ōkubo, okay now I got everything that must be said so there is no chance that I'll get sued we can continue with the story.

Chapter 2

I was outside the hotel I was staying at with Soul, I cleaned myself up enough so I wouldn't freak anyone out. I cleaned the blood off my face, I covered my hickey's with the red and black striped scarf I bought, I left my hair messy because I didn't feel like brushing it. Went to the lobby and for once I could see the beauty, the tan tiles, the marble walls and the ceiling had such detailed designs of angels. Before I guess I was too depressed to notice this perfection. I took the elevator up to my floor I walked through the tan marble halls with red carpet. As I approached my room door I heard voices coming from inside. I pressed my ear against the door to listen

"Are you sure Soul" he said in a hushed voice

"Unfortunately I am" Soul said in a morbid voice

"This can't be true, my dear sweet Maka would never do such a thing" in a panicked voice I am guessing my father

"Spirit I am sorry but I say it with my own eyes, Maka never looked happier torturing that man" he said quietly.

"Soul, I know this is hard to take in" he sighed, "but when you come back we will have to keep Maka in Shibusen until I can find out what to do with her"

"I understand" Soul said with a low voice

"Don't worry Soul we will fix Maka" Shinigami-sama said in a cheerful tone

_What! _I thought. _They want to "fix" me, what am I a broken, and all I need is to be put back together. What if I don't want to be fixed, I like me as I am now, not that hollow shell I was yesterday._

I turned the handle slowly and I heard Soul rushing to cut off the connection with Shinigami-sama. I walked into the room, his clothes were the ground along with a white towel, the white marbled kitchen looked recently used and Soul sat on his king sized bed with his black electric guitar in hand. The sheets were messed up as if he had been sitting there the whole time. _He made it look like he wasn't just talking to Shinigami-sama, impressive if I didn't know any better, I'd say Soul hasn't even called Shinigami-sama. _I walked to my bed to retrieve nail file and sat on my bed. Soul pretended to be too engrossed with his instrument to pay attention to me. He looked as he usually did while playing that thing, like it's the only thing that matters. But as I looked closer he would occasionally look my way quickly to see if I was staring and twitch.

"Soul" I said in a calm voice, "have you contacted Shinigami-sama yet?"

"No not yet, guess I forgot "he said as he scratched the back of his head

"Then clean up this place so we can" I said staring at him looking for him to slip up

"A-alright then" he stuttered as he got up

_There it is, _I thought. _Soul always did suck at poker._ "So Soul, what have you been up to?" I asked pretending not to know anything.

"You know me made dinner, took a shower and practiced my guitar" he said with a laid back voice

"Really now" I stared at him looking for any holes in his story. I smiled and got up and headed to my suitcase. "Soul, I am going to take a shower" I said looking for his response, Soul froze

"Wait Maka, it's a huge mess in there" he said trying to distract me

"It's fine Soul" I said while smiling. "I'm sure it's not too bad in their"

"Umm ya, but were out of soap" he said "you can't shower without soap"

_Huh, his lies are so ill formed that it's almost sad. _"Well then, Soul can you go ask a maid for more"

He froze again, he started looking for a way out of this without coming of as suspicious, "uh, I would Maka but I uh"

"But what" I said smiling. _He's digging himself a hole._

"But I need to uh….. Clean the room; I know how you hate your quarters being messy in front of people"

_Clever_, I thought, I guess he really does know me better than others. "Fine I'll get it myself"

"Sorry Maka" he said with a smile of relief of the idea that I believed him.

"Whatever just gets this place cleaned up" I said walking out into the hallway. Well I can't call Soul an idiot any more. He struggled but if I didn't already know the truth I probably would have believed him. No matter I'll entertain his foolish notion that he can "fix" me until I get bored. Might as well let him have some joy before I leave to Medusa-sama. I walked down the hall to find a maid instead I met a butler spying on a young girl, we was an older man, bald shiny head, black suit with a white tie and about 6 ft tall. _A pedophile, in a place as extravagant as this, well I guess everything can't be perfect. If it was then what fun would that be._ The butler spoke to the girl, she looked so sweet. She wore a pink dress with flowers embroidered on it. She had a bob of red hair and blue eyes; she had a lily in her hair. Truly a picture of innocence, what kind of person would I be if I let this just happen. When the butler left with the girl I followed them, we were walking for a while the man was too engrossed with making sure the girl didn't run off to notice me. _This will be fun, to kill someone for righteous reasons will be interesting._ I almost couldn't hold in my laughter, the man and girl walked into a suite. Before the door shut I snuck in and hid behind the wall. The man told the girl to stay while he went to the bathroom, when I heard the door close I approached the girl.

"Hello little one" is said in a sweet tone

"Hi there" she said with a large smile

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Mr. Butler said he wanted to give me something" she said innocently

"Well I saw your mother, she wants you to go back into your room"

"Can I please stay here" she asked

"No, but tell you what, if you go back I'll give you this candy"

"Thanks miss" she said as I handed her the candy and ran off back to her hotel room

_So adorable_, I thought as I looked around this suite. The walls were the same tan marble, but it also had black pillar's everywhere. The carpet was a royal blue color and the furniture was red, _wow _I thought _this is really nice looking. _I went up to the walls and knocked on them, soundproof. I quietly laughed,_ this man has unknowingly made his demise a bit easier._ I heard the man washing his hands so I went into the kitchen to grab a few knives and hid behind the counter. When the man came out he let out a disappointed sigh and sat on the couch and watched some T.V. while reading a magazine. The fool didn't even here me walk towards him, I held a knife in my hand. I wanted to enjoy every moment before I started, pre-murder has such a beauty on its own. Knowing what to do without doing it, but carrying it out is more fun. I was right above the man so intent on his reading, in a flash I brought down the first knife. I smiled as it plunged into his shoulder, he let out a cry in pain, and he fell off the couch and doubled over holding his hand over his blood soaked shoulder. He looked at me in fear and tried to get up. I of course saw this and stabbed him in the calf making him kneel.

"Why are you doing this?" he desperately asked

"You now there are certain things I cannot forgive" I said in a monotone voice, "would you like to know what they are?"

"W-what" he said confused

"I hate adultery, Rapist and most of all pedophiles" I said with a frown, "seeing how you're two of them I guess I haft to make your punishment extra painful" I said with a smile.

"W-what are you going to do" he said in fear

"Well fist I'm going to make it were you can't move like so" I plunged a knife into each hand making sure it went into the floor. "And then I'll cut you up slowly from bottom to top until you pass bleed out" I said giggling

"Y-you won't get away with this, this is murder" he said trying not to scream in pain

"Did you know Mr. Butler, that gloves are really useful. It keeps your hand warm, it keeps them clean and soft, oh and they don't leave finger prints" I said staring at my gloved hand.

"Please spar me" he said sniveling

"Spare you" I laughed "why would I do that"

"HELP" he screamed

I giggled " remembers Mr. Butler , sound proof walls" I said while smiling. "Now let's start with your toes" I said while giggling

2 hours later I was cleaning up, _wow that was fun_. I only got up to the butler's thighs before he passed out. _I guess a good time can't last forever,_ I thought as I took the rug the man was on and burned it along with my gloves in the trash can. _ What should I do with the body_,_ I got it._ I grabbed the man's body and dragged it into the bathroom, making sure that only his hands touched anything . I put the body in the bathtub and ran some water, when it was full I took a second to admire my work. The man's bones were kind of hard to break through, I had to get a cleaver to break through them._ Maybe that's when he passed out._ "Well I guess it's time for me to leave" I said out loud, I walked out of the room and walked down the hallway. When I was far enough without causing suspicion I looked at my watch, _5:00 AM, guess its true what they say, time fly's by when you're having fun._ I giggled as I walked back to my room. When I opened up the door there soul was sitting in the black chair playing his guitar._ He's really starting to irritate me,_ Looked up when he heard the door close. He stared at me for a little while before he frowned.

"Were have you been Maka?" he said in a calm manner

"Looking around" I said while I went to the kitchen to get some water.

"What were you doing?" he quickly asked

"Does it matter?" I asked in a curious tone

"Of course it matters" he said angrily, "I need to make sure you don't get in trouble"

"What are you my father?" I asked rolling my eyes

"Just tell me you didn't do anything bad" he said with his hand covering his eyes

"Fine I didn't do anything bad happy now?" I said getting irritated.

"No" he said in a monotone voice "Maka, what happened to you?"

"Soul goes to sleep" I said as I walked to the bathroom to take a shower

"You didn't answer my question" Soul said quietly.

"You know me Soul" I turned around with a smile, "I don't answer stupid questions" I said as I frowned. "You might want to get a good rest Soul we have quite a flight ahead of us" I said before I shut the door

**Death the kid POV**

Right when we got to Shibusen my father called me Liz and Patty to his office. As we were walking through the halls we ran into Black Star and Tsubaki.

"Hey what's up kid" Black Star asked with a large smile

"Hello Black Star, Tsubaki"

"Hey Tsubaki!" Patty shouted

"Hello Liz and Patty" she said with a small smile

"Now that we have greeted each other does anyone know what's going on?" I asked

"Nope not a clue" Black Star said as he put his hands behind his head, "the only thing we were told was that it was urgent.

"Well the only way we'll know is if we go in there" Liz said with a curious look

"What are we waiting for then let's go!" Patty said and started running towards the door

We walked in and there was my father having a conversation with Spirit. "Father" I spoke up to get his attention.

"There you are, we've been waiting for quite a while"

"Sorry father" I said as I bowed

"That's quite alright kid, now do any of you know why we called you here?"

"To recognize how amazing I am" Black Star grinned and pointed to himself

"No Black Star this is about Maka" my father said in a soft tone

"What's wrong with Maka?" Tsubaki sounded worried

"I am afraid that Maka may be falling to the influence of madness"

"Are you kidding" Black Star blurted out, "that girl is the most uptight, rule abiding person I know"

"While you guys were gone she changed" father said so in a dark tone. "She became cold and uncaring"

"So is this why you're worried about Maka?" I asked

"No what Soul told me Maka did last night is what makes me worried"

"What did she do" Liz asked

"Soul told me that the criminal they were hunting injured Maka, after Maka countered the man's last attack Soul said that Maka threw him to the side"

"And then what happened?" Patty spoke up in a curious tone

"Soul said when he came back Maka had a sadistic smile and was torturing the man"

"that can't be true" Tsubaki said with a sadden expression on her face"

"I'm afraid it is" father said quickly, "That is why when Maka gets here I want one of you to stay with her at all times"

"Is that really necessary father?" I asked hoping this was all a joke

"It is extremely necessary" my father said quickly, "do you all understand what I am asking of you?"

"Yes father

" I said as we began to leave

**Maka's POV**

We were walking into the airport when Soul and I saw our friends. Patty ran up to us and gave me a crushing hug.

"Patty, I need air" I said coughing

"Sorry Maka" patty said grinning

"That's alright" I said giving her a hug, I heard a hiss and smiled. "Soul can you and Black Star take my bags?, I really need to use the bathroom" I said as I walked away

"I'll go with you" Tsubaki said as she started jogging to catch up with me

_So there following me no, probably Shinigami-sama's order's to keep me from running away._ I though as we walked together, _I need to find a way out of here, _I looked around for a way out._ A window, a little __cliché but it will due, now just to make Tsubaki leave__. "Tsubaki can you ask a custodian for some toilet paper for me?" I asked in a sweet voice._

_"Um sure Maka" I heard her walk off to do as I ask_

_So trusting__, I said to myself as I giggled. I climbed out the window and looked around, the snake I heard slid into a black limo and the door shut, I walked up to the limo and knocked on the glass. As the window rolled down I saw Medusa-sama, she wore different clothes then usual probably to keep suspicious eyes off of her. She wore a black hoodie with grey jeans, she wore black sunglasses to hide her eyes. "I like the outfit" I said smiling, "may I come in?" I asked with a smile_

_"Have you decided on my offer?" she asked seriously_

_I leaned down and kissed her softly, "does that answer your question?'" I asked while blushing_

_"Yes" was all she said before she open the door and scoot over so I could sit down, "Free, drive us back to the compound" she said into an intercom_

_"Sure thing Medusa-sama" the Free said through the Scratchy intercom._

_"So Maka how you escaped your friends" said Medusa putting her arm around me_

_"I had to climb through a window" I said leaning into her, "I should call them so they don't go looking for me" I said pulling out my phone and dialing Souls number _

_"Hello" he said sounding panicked_

_I smiled "hello Soul"_

_"Maka!" he yelled, "Where are you!_

_"In a safe place" I said as I giggled, "tell the others that I will be back sometime tomorrow"_

_"Maka get back here" he said seriously_

_"What if I don't want to" _

_"Then to bad, get back here" he said in a angry tone_

_"Sorry Soul… I can't …. Breaking up …" I said making static noise as I spoke to him_

_"Maka! Stop playing ar" he said before I cut him off_

_"That sounded like it went well" Medusa said as she pulled me closer _

_"He'll be fine" I said leaning closer to her "there just trying to stop me from leaving Shibusen"_

_"Well they succeed?" she asked with a worried tone_

_I gave her a kiss and whispered in her ear, "They already failed"_

_"Oh really" she said as she rubbed my cheek, she deepened our kiss and as we were about to continue that intercom came on_

_"Medusa-sama, we have arrived" Free said through the scratchy intercom_

_"Your servants really know how to ruin the mood" I said disappointedly_

_"Don't worry Maka there will be plenty time for that after I give you a tour of your new home" she said with a smile_

_"Looking forward to it" I said seductively_

_We were walking to an old looking house, __is that their compound__, I thought.,,, It certainly doesn't look all that impressive. Medusa noticed my confused look and laughed a little, "what's so funny" I asked frowning at her_

_"The fact that you actually thought that I would live in a house like that" she said as we reached the house_

_She touched the wall and said something in a different language. The door shined and when she opened it there was a stairway leading down. Medusa took my hand and pulled me down the stairs, when we reached the bottom I saw the black marble walls with red streaks in them. The floor was black with red arrows leading all different directions, the halls were lit with floating candles. I stood there amazed at how beautiful it was._

_Medusa wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear, "pretty isn't it"_

_I was so shocked all I could do was nodded. Medusa gave me a tour of the place, she showed me the cafeteria, the gym, meeting room and the library. "So is there any other place you would like to see?" she asked me_

_"Can we go see your room?" I asked seductively_

"Sure" she smiled as she pulled me away, "Free make sure no one disturbs us"

**Warning lemon at this point**

When we got into her room Medusa pressed me to the wall and kissed me passionately causing me to moan into her mouth, she quickly dominated me and pressed me harder against the wall. She pulled away and undid my pony tail causing my hair failing all over the place, "you should keep your hair like this" she whispered into my ear "it makes you look sexier". She nibbled on my ear while unbuttoning my shirt. "Maka you really did hit your growth spurt over three years haven't you". I was going to respond until I felt my bra unclasped, I tried to cover myself out of reflex but she held my arms tightly against the wall. Medusa's started to slide her tongue down from my neck to my chest . She started to lick my right breast while massaged the other with her hand, she occasionally bit down causing me to gasp in pleasure. "I didn't know you were so sensitive Maka" she said seductively. She picked me up wile kissing me, she put me on her bed and landed on top of me. She kissed me passionately while slowly moving her hand down to my womanhood. "Maka your soaked, we should take these off" she stripped me down until I was naked. She kissed me passionately as she started to rub her hand against my core. "Maka, do you want me to continue?" I nodded my head, she slowly inserted two fingers inside. I moaned loudly and bucked my hips against her hand, she smiled at this action and slowly started to pump in and out of me. I gasped and moaned as I neared the edge, I screamed her name as I climaxed. Medusa slowly continued to stimulate me letting me ride out my orgasm, when I stopped twitching she gave me another passionate kiss. She pulled away as I started to breath heavy.

"That was amazing" I said still trying to catch my breath

"And there's still a lot more to try" she said giving me a smile, "but we'll leave that for another night" she said covering us with her blankets.

"I love you" I said as I cuddled against her

"I love you to Maka" she said putting a protective arm around me.

**Lemon end**

I woke up to Medusa whispering in my ear "Maka time to get up we need to take a shower" she said sweetly

"Just a few more minutes" I said hugging her tighter

"Maka we can't, and beside when were done I have a few presents to give you" she said nibbling on my ear softly causing me to moan

"okay" I said as I got up to follow her into her bathroom, what was a shower quickly became a make-out session when Medusa pressed me up against the wall kissing me passionately, not that I was complaining. When we finally finished I went to put my clothes back on Medusa stopped me through

"You can't were those back it would cause way to much suspicion" she said shaking her head slowly

I gave a confused look "what should I were then?"

"One second" she disappeared into her closet, she threw out black satin panties and bra, grey pants with a long sleeve black blouse, she came out with block boots with spikes in them. I put the outfit on and looked at Medusa who was smiling at her work. "Do you like it she" she asked giving me a hug from behind

"I love it" I said giving her a deep kiss, when we parted I looked at her nervously

"What's wrong Maka" she asked worried

"I wanted to ask you about the black blood"

She smiled, "what about it"

"Well I wanted to ask if you can put it into me like Crona" I said quietly

"Of course I can" she said as she leaned closer to me

"Really" I said smiling

"Yep, in fact it's already finished" she said giving me a soft kiss and pulling me out the room. She led us into a lab, it must have been the only room in the compound that hasn't been black marble. "Alright then Maka, if you're ready you can get on the table" I walked to the table and put the mask that would knock me out. "Are you sure about this Maka" Medusa asked me with worry in her voice, I nodded to show her it was okay. "Alright then" she pressed a button and the gas started blowing out the machine, "goodnight Maka" she said kissing me on my forehead

A few hours later I woke up, "your awake now" Medusa said walking in

"Ya but now I have a terrible taste in my mouth" I said smiling

"Come on well go get something to eat" she said grabbing my hand. She took us to the cafeteria were Free and Eruka was behind the kitchen making breakfast. We sat down at one of the tables, "so Maka you feel any different".

"Not really" I said looking at my hand

"Try thinking about a weapon materializing in your hand"

I could imagine the weapon but I couldn't make it real", then I got an idea. I cut my wrist then tried again and I managed to make a black scythe. I starred at it looking for any flaws, when I found none I smiled at Medusa

"The black blood I gave you is more controllable then Crona's, yours doesn't have its own soul"

"Thank you!" I jumped up and gave her a hug

"After breakfast I have to more things to give you" she said with a smile

After breakfast Medusa told Free to get the care ready. She held my hand and brought me to the library, "here Maka" she said handing me two black boxes with arrows on them. I opened one of the boxes, it had a spiked wristband with markings inside. "That one is to enter this compound whenever you like, just place your hand on any door and it will work. I opened up the next box, it had a gold half of a heart with an M engraved on it. "Thank you!" I shouted as I jumped up on her and gave her a kiss.

She put me down and looked at a nearby clock. It was sometime passed the afternoon, she sighed "we should get you back before your friends put up missing posters". She held my hand while we walked to the same black limo as last night. When we got in I smiled and leaned close to her.

"Is Free deaf to us right now?" I asked seductively

"yes why?" she asked curiously.

"because of this" I said as I got into her lap

"Maka, who knew you we such a naughty girl" she said smiling

I leaned down and kissed her, she put her hands on the side of my head pulling me closer to her as we deepened our kiss. I moaned into her mouth as I started humping her leg, Medusas smiled as she rolled me over on my back and slid her hand under my pants and inserted her fingers into my core, I gasped loudly when she stopped and smiled at my anguish. "why… did …. stop" I said panting

"I want to show you something new" she said sliding both my pants and panties. She leaned her head closer to my core and gave it a light lick. She smiled at the noise I made and inserted her long tongue into me. I couldn't control my moans as she continued to lick the inside of me, I arched my back as I climaxed. She cleaned up all of my juices and kissed me as she put my clothes back on, I tasted myself on her while she kissed me. A few minutes later we arrived at the outskirts of death city, "here's your stop" she said giving me a soft kiss. "don't be too long now", she said rubbing my cheek.

"I won't" I said as I exited the car, I waved as the car drove off. I turned and stared at my hand while walking, I stared at the small scratch that used to be a scab that I used to conjure the black blood. _This will be fun_, I thought as I continued to walk to Shibusen

**A/N**

That was a excellent chapter, with black blood Maka I wanted to try to hold that off for a future chapter but I got so excited that I decided to put it in this chapter. Again please review and tell me if I should add anything into my story.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **this will be the last chapter for a while because I want to start working on my teen titan's story. Really I am only doing this chapter for one of my followers called Negitoro, she has given me the strength to go on. And by Hades I will. This chapter is for all the fans of psychopathic girls.

P.s. this story is entirely based of the manga, not the anime. I'll try to refrain from spoiler alerts but basically, a lot of stuff happened before the Kishin got killed in the manga. Sorry for not warning you before

**Chapter 3**

I finally arrived at the front door of Shibusen as I was about to walk in but I heard a high-pitched cry. _You got to be kidding me_, I thought as I moved out the way of the door right before my father came bashing through. "Maka!" he said trying to hug me in mid air, I side-stepped him and watched as he fell to the ground.

"I told you she would do that" Stein said rolling out on his chair.

"NO BODY ASKED YOU STEIN!" my father said while yelling

"Why are you so loud?" I asked as I walked into the academy

"Maka, we need to talk" he said in a fatherly tone

"No thank you" I said as I continued walking

" Wait Maka" he grabbed my scarf pulling it off and exposing my hickeys, "Maka what are those?" he asked

"Nothing" I said coldly

"No there not there hickey's" he said covering his eyes

"So what if they are I am 18"

"I can't believe some boy have been violating my sweet Maka"

"Who said it was a boy" I said, my father froze at my statement

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I'm saying that these are from a girl, not a boy" I said smiling. My father froze to the spot he then slowly tilted backwards until he fell to the ground. _That should shut him up for a while_, I thought as I walked away. I was walking to my father's office because that's where I heard Soul left my bags, _he did this on purpose,_ and I thought frowning . I reached my office and started grabbing my bags. When I heard a small yawn. I looked around for the source of the noise when I came upon long purple hair. _Crona must have waited for me to come back, such a sweet girl_.

"Maka?" Crona said waking up

(p.s remember in my story Crona is a girl, if you don't like it I don't care)

Crona stretched as she got up, she was a late bloomer like me. But she did bloom, she got womanly curves and her breast grew into a larger size. Even though she developed she still has low self a steam, Stein and Shinigami-sama manage to remove the soul of Ragnarock out of Crona's body and placed it into a teddy bear. Crona still needs him to control the black blood so she carries him every ware when he sleeps. I became like a mother to Crona when she joined Shibusen, the thought of me Crona and Medusa living together as a family made me smile. It would be hard to get Crona to except that her mother changed but we could make it work.

"Maka were have you've been?" she asked holding Ragnarock's sleeping form tighter, "I was so worried" she looked on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry Crona" I said pulling her into a hug, "I'm here now"

" I missed you" she said into my neck as she started to cry

"I missed you too" I said pulling away to give her a smile, "Crona would you like to come to my place to help me pack up my things?"

"You're moving?" she asked curiously

"Yeah, I moving with someone I love a lot" I said smiling, "would you like to come with me?"

"Is that really ok?" she asked as she held me tighter

"Of course they won't mind at all"

"o-ok" she said nervously

We were walking out of the office when I heard taking in the foyer, "are you sure that you saw Maka Spirit" the voice was faded bit I could tell it was kid's. "You've been hysterical ever since you found out Maka didn't come with us" kid said in that usual monotone voice.

"Of course I saw Maka!" he said looking about, "tell them Stein" he said looking towards Stein for help

"Yeah we did see her" Stein said playing with his medical knives

"See I told you" my father said as he got up from the floor, "we need to find my precious daughter"

"Spirit is right we need to find her before she leaves again" Soul said as he started to look around

_Why can't they just leave me alone,_ I thought as I started to turn around with Crona in hand. We need to find a way out of here, I can't stay here the rest of my life and I won't be fixed. Me and Crona walked all around Shibusen and came back to the front entrance. They left Black Star there to guard the front door, obviously a mistake. I grabbed a pair of shoes from my bag and threw it at a nearby suit of armor and then hid. Naturally Black Star heard this and came dashing towards the noise, I used this to go to the front door quickly and get out without a sound. I smiled as I took Crona's hand yet again began to walk to my apartment. Crona and I have been living together for quite some time, she was the ideal roommate kind, quite yet friendly. She trusted me with her life and I trust her with mine, "Crona go and pack a few things while I go pack up a few more things". She nodded and walked into her room, I went into my room to pack the bare essentials when I came out Crona was done and sitting on the coach. I walked up to Crona, "you trust me right Crona?" I asked he quietly

"Yes" was all she said

"What if I tell you the person that we are going to you may not like a lot right now?"

"That's okay I trust you" she said a bit louder

Hearing her say this made me feel guilty, "Crona do you ever miss your mother?" I asked her quietly

"Yes" she said as she got up and hugged me, "but you're the only mother I need"

When she said this I felt a little of the guilt wash away, "Crona if Medusa changed and I was friends with her could you accept that?"

"Of course" she said quickly, "I would even try to better our relationship if you trust her"

She brought tears to my eyes when she said that, "good lets go before the other's think to look here" I said as I grabbed her hand. I walked to my closet door and touched with the hand that had on the spiked wristband. The door shined and when I opened it I saw those stairs, Crona looked hesitant but went down anyway. I looked around one last time and saw nothing I really needed, I smiled as I walked in and shut the door behind me.

**Death the kid's POV**

When Soul heard that Maka might be in Shibusen he had everybody franticly looking for her. "This is pointless" I said out laud while walking down the hallway's to meet up with the others. All my friends were there and Soul was breathing rapidly.

"Did any of you find her?"

We all shook our heads to tell him the result, he looked down with a morbid expression.

"Don't worry Soul we'll find her" Tsubaki said trying to cheer him up. Black Star just looked away, weird he was usually so energetic about these things.

Liz was silent, While Patty looked deep in thought. "What if Maka went home after she left here?"

Her question lifted Souls head and before we realized what was going on I were dragged out there with them by Liz and Patty. We arrived at Maka's house and when we went in, nothing seems different but the house felt empty. Tsubaki and Soul went looking around in Maka's room, while Liz and Patty went into Crona's room. I and Black Star stayed out here, while looking around I found a note attached to the wall. It was Maka's hand writing so I called out Soul, he quickly got out here and took the note from my hand and started to read it when he was done he passed it around to everybody. The letter was in Maka's usual hand writing, it said

Hello, if you guys are reading this letter then that means that you're at my house. As you've probably already noticed a lot of my stuff is gone, This is because I finally decided it's best if I left Shibusen, It's nothing personal I just got bored with doing the same thing over and over again. It was fun while it lasted but nothing can last forever, Crona came with me so don't go looking for her. I would tell you were we could talk in person but based off of Shinigami-sama's order's you guys would just try and bring me back to Shibusen. Sorry we couldn't talk in person.

When I finished reading the letter I Soul trembling, "we need to keep looking" was all he said.

I sighed, "Soul I think it's time to face the facts she's not coming back"

"Don't that" was all Soul said

"He's right " Black Star said walking over, "were not kids any more we have more important things to focus on"

All Soul did was shake his head and leave

**Maka's POV**

Crona was accepting of Medusa but you could tell that there was still a lot of tension between them. And Medusa couldn't do anything with me because we haven't told Crona, how are supposed to have that conversation. Just tell your best friend that you've had sex with their mom, and I can't sneak off because Crona is so nervous she rarely leaves my side. Crona and I was walking to our room, she insisted that she share a room with me.

"I haven't seen mother all day" she said nervously

"Me either " I said looking around

"If she doesn't want to destroy Shibusen what does she do?" she asked staring at me

I thought about it for a second, "I don't think she ever told me, next time we see her we should ask"

She thought for a moment "Maka I'm going to sleep"

"Okay let me take a shower and I'll come back" I said as she started walking to our room. Medusa's bathroom was more designed like a like a hot spring, everything was connected to stone. When I got in there I heard the door lock. When I turned around and there Medusa was with only a towel wrapped around her, "h-hello Medusa" I stuttered .

"Hello Maka" she said with a seductive smile, "where's Crona?"

"She went to bed" I said giving her a small smile

"Good" she said as she leaned into my neck, "it's been far too long since we done anything" she whispered into my ear. She kissed me passionately while she took of my towel, "let's make sure we enjoy this to the fullest" she said as she pushed me down.

**Crona's POV**

_Where's Maka?, she never came back right?, no she didn't, I should go look for her. _I got up from the bed and started walking through the halls. _Where'd she go?, something about a shower._ I walked to the bathroom that I saw her head towards, I started hearing a noise the closer I got to the bathroom. "Maka?", I said out laud as I opened the bathroom door. What I saw I couldn't comprehend, _mother…Maka...naked…kissing_. When I processed everything I felt cheeks grow hot and I closed the door and ran back to the room. I sat in the corner rocking back and forth.

**Maka's POV**

"Did you hear that?" I asked distracting Medusa from her goal

"No" she said as she reached my core and started rubbing it forcing me to moan

"Maybe we should wait" I said feeling guilty again

"Do you really want to?" asked whispering into my ear

"Not really" I said quivering from her touch

"I thought so" she said inserting her fingers into me. She laughed as I started moaning uncontrollably , as I climaxed my vision went blank and I couldn't see for a while. I was breathing heavy when she straddle my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously

"Shhhh" she placed a finger on my lips, " just relax it will feel wonderful" she said with a seductive smile. Then a wave of pleasure hit me, she was grinding our cores together and every time she moved I moaned a bit lauder. She kept it up for what felt like hours, my eyes rolled back and I couldn't think at all when I climaxed it felt like I would break. Medusa held me tight until I stop shaking, eventually I passed out from exhaustion. When I woke up I was in bed next to Crona.

**Crona's POV**

My night was terrible, I tried to sleep but all I could think of was my mother and Maka doing that. After my shower I was walking down the halls until I saw my mother. I turned red after another vision of what she and Maka did last night ran through my head. I tried to quickly walk away before she saw me.

"Crona wait" she said as I froze

"y-y-y-y-y-yes m-m-m-mother" I stuttered

"Crona come here" she said. I slowly walked towards her with my head down so she couldn't see my red face. She gave me a hug, "I know it's hard trying to get along with me after everything that has happened, but I truly appreciate the effort" she hugged me a little tighter before she pulled back , "your hair looks really nice long" she said pushing the hair out of my eyes. "Come, let's go find Maka and eat something". She said as she lead me along, when we saw Maka she joined us at the cafeteria. Maka looked happy that I and mother were getting along, but then she frowned and cleared her throat.

"Crona I have something to tell you" she said looking at me nervously, "it's about last night when I went to take a shower".

"I know already" I said interrupting her

"Know what?" my mother said just walking over

"About you and Maka" I said, Maka spit out the contents of her drink as soon as I said it

"How did you know" Maka said trying to recover from choking

"I accidentally walked in on you guys while you were in the bathroom" I said as my face turn red

"I'm sorry Crona I wanted to tell you" she said talking rapidly

"Its fine Maka it was just a bit of a shock at first" I said trying to calm her. "Mother I wanted to ask what you do now if you don't want Shibusen" I asked curiously

"Well My plans are still for world domination, but for that even for a powerful witch like me you need support" she said as if it was completely normal. "Have been sending Free on mercenary missions to gain support of people in case someone tries to stop me". "speaking of which I have a announcement", she said looking at me and Maka, "one of my former labs have been discovered by a group of former arachnophobia scientist, the plan on making a black blood weapon to kill me" she said sounding bored.

"When should we be ready by?" Maka asked

"Whenever you're ready" she said, "Eruka go get the care ready"

**Maka's POV**

Me and Crona and Medusa was outside of her old compound were Arachnophobia were in. Crona looked nervous as she held Ragnarock, "Crona are you sure your okay you've haven't fought anyone in a long time" I said as I made my black scythe.

"I'll be fine Maka"

"Alright let's get started, Maka Crona you go this way and I'll go this direction". Medusa said looking at her old map.

As we walked in Medusa gave me a quick kiss for good luck and left. Crona and I walked down the hallway slowly, I could tell she was nervous so I began to talk to her to keep her mind off of the danger. "So Crona how are you and your mother doing?" I asked

"Were fine" she quickly answered

"Medusa told me she talked to you about something before we left" I asked curiously, "what did you talk about"

She turned bright red and tried to hide her face with her hair "w-we t-t-talked a-about s-s-s-s-sex-ed" she stuttered as Ragnarock laughed

I would have laughed to but I heard a noise. I pulled Crona to the side and looked around for any trouble. "What's wrong Maka" Crona whispered.

"I thought I heard Kid" I said right before we heard a large blast.

"Told you I can make a perfect hole in the wall" kid said admiring his work

"That's great kid, but I didn't say you weren't able to I said that you shouldn't" Liz said right as the alarms gone off.

"Light show" Patty said as she started giggling

"Patty that's not a light show" Liz said picking up her sister and dragging Kid away.

"There still ridicules" I said shaking my head

"Intruders kill them!" a guard said as he showed up

"Maka what should we do?" Crona looked at me nervously

I smiled "Crona we should kill them before the kill us" I said as I cut one of their legs off, "if you can make them suffer". Crona quickly got the message and had Ragnarock scream, while they were distracted we sliced at any one of them that tried to attack us. When we were done there was nothing but body parts on the floor. "Crona lets continue" I said as I started to walk ahead, as we continued we cut down anyone in our way. We finally got to the main room, all you could here was screams and the sound of flesh being cut. That's when the wall exploded, and what came out was Black Star.

"No wall can keep the great Black Star out of the action" he said arrogantly

"Really you're here too" I said sighing

"Maka" he said realizing I was here but then something opened and I felt a massive soul wave length. "Dammit we don't have time for this, Tsubaki demon sword mode" he sprinted off.

"What the hell" I said looking back, then a figure came rushing toward us, it missed and it the wall behind us.

"Mother" Crona shouted running to her with me behind her, "are you alright" she said helping Medusa up

"Yes, that only hurt a little bit" she said brushing herself off

"What's up there" I asked

"Their weapon to kill me" she said calmly, "she's a witch that went missing some time ago, we all assumed she was hunted by Shibusen". She stood there and thought for a moment until her eyes lit up , "if I can get her to join us then that would be a major advantage".

"Well lets go get her" then I said bringing my scythe up again

**Crona's POV**

_That type of madness wavelength it seems so familiar_, I thought. _It's more fear then actual rage_. I went up with my mother and Maka and saw an interesting sight. A young girl was fighting both Black Star and Kid at the same time. Maka smiled and started walking towards the fight to join in, I stayed by my mother staring at the girl. She was wearing a black backwards straight jacket with teal straps. She wore dark grey jeans with combat boots with 3 teal straps, she had a samurai sword made of black blood. Her hair was pure white and her eyes where teal._ The way she's fighting doesn't seem to be offence for offence. It's more to defend herself. _"Mother" I said to get her attention

"Yes Crona"

"If we can get those two boys to back off the girl she would properly stop fighting".

"Why do you say that?" my mother asked with a curious expression

"Because the way she's fighting seems to be more to get them away from her then to actually hurt them"

"I see, let's test it"

"Maka, stop attaching the girl" I yelled

"Why" she asked confused

Medusa stepped up "because there's a chance that she will join us". She said as she stood there

She stared at kid for a while "Kid I going to need you to back off" she said as she gave him a crazed smile.

"Sorry Maka but I have been given orders to bring this witch back with us so we can destroy her" he said in a monotone voice. I threw a Beta screeched at him. "Kid, I don't really want to but if necessary I will hurt you" I said while holding my arm.

"that's right don't fuck with us you spoiled brat" Ragnarock said, Crona I think it's time to fight like we used to"

"Fine" I said covering the half of my face that was showing

"Stop", came a far off voice, it was Stein. "That's enough, Black Star Kid, Shinigami-sama wants you two to return to Shibusen.

"Understood" Kid said as Liz and Patty turned to normal, the turned to walk away

"Whatever I was getting bored anyway" Black Star said walking away with Tsubaki

Stein stood there for a while, "well it's that girl is your problem now, just a warning she's not easily controlled" he said as he walked away.

The girl was standing there looking confused before she looked at us. She walked up to me and kneeled "thank you" she said in a whisper before she passed out.

"Come on" my mother said "let's take her back with us" she said as she picked her up.

**Maka's POV**

After that fight at Medusa's old base we took the girl with us back to the compound. "Where's Crona I asked Medusa leaning into her on the couch.

"In the infirmary with that girl" she said pulling me closer

"She seems really attached to that girl" I said with a smile, "maybe Crona fell for her"

"It's a possibility" she said thinking "nut it seems to be more of a interest then infatuation" then we heard Eruka on the intercom

"Medusa-sama the girl woke up"

"Well lets go see who are mystery girl is"

When new got there Crona was sitting next to her on the bed. The girl really was pretty, she had a heart shaped face and deep teal eye's, her hair was pure white and was covering her right eye. "We would like to know your name girl?" Medusa said sounding serious.

"My name is Lamia" she said quickly, the girl had a high class English accent

"Isn't it a little too early to trust us?" I asked shocked by how quick she answer

"You have given me no reason not to trust me, I mean why you would save me if you wanted to hurt me" she said in an intelligent manner

"Well you are rather intelligent aren't you"

"Yes I am, thank you" she said in a polite manner, "may I ask what your name is"

"My name is Medusa Gorgon, now tell me your full title"

"I am Lamia Lestrande, known as the witch of fear, daughter of the witch of chaos"

"Tell me Lestrande, would you like to join me" Medusa asked with a smile

"I don't see why not" she said with a smile on her face

**A/N**

If you are wondering yes my OC Lamia is Crona's love interest. My reasoning is because I am a huge supporter of Crona x Maka, and if I didn't then the story would change from a Maka x Medusa to a Maka x Crona. Alright I will be writing another fanfic for a while, it will be teen titans. The pairing is my OC named Lamia Lestrande (I really like that name) and Raven. It will be an M rated Yuri as well so for all you Yuri lovers read it, love it , and review it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **yes I am back with this story, I was working on my original story **The Fallen Gods **, you can find it with this link . ?sid=2089by the way if anyone knows what category original story's go in on please tell me.

Disclaimer: in no way do I own Soul Eater in anyway, all rights go to Atsushi Ōkubo, okay now I got everything that must be said so there is no chance that I'll get sued we can continue with the story.

Chapter 4

**Death the kid's POV**

_Damn that girl hits hard, _I thought walking into Shibusen. I saw Soul walking around aimlessly, _still depressed about Maka_

"Should we go tell soul that Maka joined Medusa?" Patty asked nervously

"It would be the right thing to do" I said walking towards him, he looked at me with a miserable look. "Soul sit down" I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen, I sighed and looked to Liz who nodded at me telling me to go on. "Maka and Crona joined Medusa" I said quickly

He growled and grabbed me by the front of the collar with one hand and slammed me into the wall behind him. "You take that back" he said raising his fist

"First of all, both hands go on the collar" I said moving his other hand to my collar to achieve symmetry. "Second I can't take back the truth, it's your problem now deal with it" I said pushing him off of me. I looked at him one last time before I left to go report to my father.

"You could have been nicer" Liz said catching up with me

"We don't have time for being nice, we still haven't found the Kishin and both Maka and Crona joined a witch" I told her as we were walking to my father's room, when we entered the room Spirit was sulking on the floor

"I miss Maka" he said pathetically

"Kid, I'm glad your back" my father said ignoring spirit.

"Father why did you have us leave" I asked quickly

"Well it wouldn't a wise to fight 3 people with black blood would it?"

"What do you mean 3?"

"Well I assumed when Maka started all of this she might have been introduced to it by Medusa"

"Well you're most likely right considering she left with Crona to join Medusa"

"WHAT!" Spirit got up, "that can't be possible my sweet little Maka would never"

"Spirit please calm down, we have to take precautions" Stein said as he walked in

"I know" Spirit said looking down.

"So what do we do about Medusa?" Patty asked tilting her head

"She has a point it's not like she's been all that active recently, it will probably do more harm than good if we attacked her" Liz said crossing her arms

"You do have a point Liz, but I am still worried" said my father, "I want Medusa and her group to be placed under watch. Along with Maka and Crona if it is confirmed that they had aligned themselves with the witch"

"Understood father" I said and turned to leave, _dammit how far will this go._ I thought as we walked down the hall.

**Maka's POV**

I was skipping down the halls on my way to see how Crona was doing. _She spends a lot of time with that new girl,_ I thought as I ran into Eruka. "Hello Eruka" I said giving her a sweet smile

"h-hello Maka" she said timidly, I shrugged my shoulders and went to leave. "Wait"

"What is it" I asked turning around

"Why did you leave Shibusen?" she asked me with a questioning gaze

"Because" I said with a smile

"Because why?" she asked rolling her eyes

"Because it's boring there, I didn't want to stay in a place without any excitement "

"What if Shibusen decides to hunt you?"

"Well then I guess I'll have something to look forward to"

She looked at me with a shocked expression, I giggled as I continued skipping down the halls to find Crona. I finally found her in her room, Crona was sleep and the doll that Ragnarock was in was sitting on the nightstand next to her.

"What are you doing here little miss bitch?" Ragnarock said getting up from the nightstand

"Just checking up on Crona" I sighed already used to his foul mouth

"Oh one sec then" he walked over to Crona and started to pull her hair, "wake up you lazy girl"

"Stop it Ragnarock" Crona said as she pulled her off, "you're in a stuff animal now try acting nice"

"Who's fault is it that I'm in a doll you stupid little girl" he said as he jumped on her head, "now let's move out"

"Fine" Crona said following me as I walked out of her room, "where are we going Maka?"

"Were going to go find your mother" I said giggling

"Maka can I talk to you for a second?" Crona said nervously

"Sure Crona"

"I feel strange around L-Lamia" she said blushing heavy

"Why's that?" I said as I grinned

"I don't know" she said innocently

"What does it feel like?" I asked

Crona looked as if she was looking hard for a word to describe it, "f-f-f-fuzzy" she said blushing even harder

"You should tell her" I said looking into Crona's eyes

"But how will she respond" Crona said picturing all the bad scenarios

"Well I guess you just have to go for it ya know, take what you want"

"Okay" she said

We walked further down the hall until we found the library, when we entered we found Medusa drinking tea with Lamia. Medusa was wearing hear usual clothing with her hood down and her hair tied into her usual style. Lamia on the other hand got out of her straight jacket and was now wearing a black dress that was long in the back and ended at the waist in the front, she had a teal skirt and black leggings. Her upper clothing was the two sides of the dress connected by six teal straps, the first starting at the waist and the last ending at the top of her bust along with black arm warmers with teal ribbons going around them. Her last item of clothing was the creepiest, it was a witch's hat with a large eye on it. The eye was teal and seemed to stare at me as me and Crona walked in.

"Maka, Crona how are you" Medusa said giving us a smile

"were doing fine" I replied as I sat next to her and Crona sat next to Lamia, "so what are you guys talking about?"

"I was just asking Lamia why Shibusen would send two teams just to kill her" Medusa said looking back to Lamia

"Oh yes, well about a year ago I decided that this world wasn't perfect, so I made it my goal to make it that way. Unfortunately Shibusen didn't share my views and decided I was a threat, then a annoying blue haired person showed up in England talking about how great he was for ten minutes every time we fought so I left and came here" she said shrugging her shoulders

"That sounds a lot like Black Star" I said shaking my head.

"Oh is that the person's name, I just called him my stalker. Always talking about how skilled he was at being a ninja"

"Well then since your goal is to make the perfect world, why are they hunting you?" Crona spoke up

"I'm not sure, but I will complete my goal no matter who stands in the way" she said in serious voice

"Well I don't mind as long as it's fun" I said wrapping my arms around Medusa

"I h-have t-t-to go" Crona said blushing

"Why don't we go to the gym, I would like to try out my new powers" Lamia said walking out the door

As Crona stood up to follow her I grabbed her armed and whispered into her ear, "Crona, make sure you tell her how you feel"

"o-o-okay Maka" she blushed as she rushed off to catch up to Lamia

"What was that about?" Medusa asked me confused by her daughters frequent blushing

"Oh nothing" I giggled as I sat in her lap, "just the possibility of us getting more free time"

"Really then, how nice" she whispered in my ear making me shiver. My breathing became more labored as she kissed down my neck, nipping it a few times. In a matter of seconds I was on my back with Medusa tearing off my shirt and messaging my breast, she lowered her head down and slowly traced her tongue along my chest forcing me to whimper in delight.

"Please" I moaned as she stopped

"Please what?" she asked in a cruel smile obviously enjoying my frustration

"d-don't tease me" I said blushing

I wouldn't dream of it" she said slowly moving down to my abdomen and sliding of my pants. "Maka" she said pretending to be shocked, "not wearing any panties such a naughty girl" she said rubbing her hand against my core. I bit my lip trying to keep myself from moaning but I quickly failed when I felt her enter me with her fingers, "Maka you seemed to be a bit more stressed then usual" she laughed as I bucked my hips against her hand. She stopped and stared into my half closed eyes before she lowered herself down to my core, she licked the outside of my core trying to increase my frustration as much as possible. When I felt her tongue enter me it was absolute bliss, she licked the walls of my core as I moaned lauder and lauder. I felt myself near the edge and then screamed as I climaxed, she licked my core and lower area and gave me some time to recover before attacking me again

**Crona's POV**

When Lamia and I entered the gym, she went to the middle and stood there staring at me and smiling.

"Come one Crona" I blushed and went over to her, "so how do you want to practice, should we just go one-on-one?"

"s-s-sure" I quickly said waking up Ragnarock

"Alright then, whoever pins the other to the floor first wins okay"

"What do you want you stupid girl?" Ragnarock asked harshly

"Were going to train with Lamia" I said quietly

"Really well then I guess I can destroy her" he said turning into a sword

"Alright this will be fun" Lamia said creating her black katana

She rushed towards me quickly, she almost hit me but I blocked her and forced her away from me, I had Ragnarock screech to distract her but when I got near her she knew where I was already. I backed away, she still looked dazed so I wondered how she was able to block me so easily while she recovered. That's when I noticed the eye on her hat followed me everywhere I went, _her hat can see me. _I thought moving from side to side testing it, sure enough it followed my movements.

"What's taking you so long, attack her" Ragnarock said annoyed that I was just standing around.

"We need to get her hat off if we wanna beat her" I whispered to him

"Well hurry up and do it you wench" he yelled as I sent a gamma screech to her to distract her.

The eye focused on it long enough to get close, when Lamia blocked my first attack the eye franticly looked around for me. The pupil of the eye narrowed as I ran up behind her and grabbed her hat and distanced myself from her. When she realized that I had her hat in my hands she smiled like she was impressed. She rushed towards me again obviously aiming for her hat so I had Ragnarock screech again. While she was clenching her ears I rushed toward her and tackled her to the ground, I heard a clatter on the ground which must have been Ragnarock. _I can't believe I won_, I thought as I felt myself smile.

My face turned red as I noticed I still had Lamia pinned to the ground, I tried to get up but she wrapped her arms around my neck to keep me from leaving. I felt my head go fuzzy again, and before I realized what I was doing I kissed her softly. She deepened our kiss by inserting her tongue into my mouth, I moaned at the sensation. I continued to kiss her until I heard someone enter the gym, I turned my head and saw Maka standing there with a grin on her face. I blushed and quickly stood up with Lamia grabbing her hat and giving it back to her.

"t-thank you" she said as she blushed, she reached into the hat and pulled out a brush. When she was done she dropped it back in and put her hat back on. "See you later Crona" she kissed me on the cheek as she rushed out

Maka ran up to me and gave me a big hug, "see I knew she liked you too" she said as I blushed. "Come on let's go to the eat something"

**Maka's POV**

Crona and I walked to the cafeteria and saw Lamia eating an apple at one of the tables, she blushed when she saw Crona give her a smile. We sat down and ate with her having conversations various things. Medusa walked in and joined us

"Hi" I said kissing her on the cheek

"Hello, I regretfully must inform you all that I shall be meeting with a person who wants my assistance with something and it requires me to leave the compound."

"What should we do while you're gone?"

"I'm sure you and Crona needs new clothes, go out and do whatever" she said as she walked away

"well what are you waiting for let's go" I said as I got up and went to the door"

Since Eruka was already doing something she was willing to take us to a shopping district, she told me she'd be back at ten. I walked around with Crona next to me and Lamia a little behind us, I noticed she kept getting stared at because of her odd dress so I pulled her into a store. She looked a little timid about trusting me at first, but Crona convinced her that I wasn't a bad person. When she came out Crona's face turn red, Lamia put on the black corset styled top that showed her stomach and dark grey jeans. We eventually finished getting Lamia new clothes and went to another store to shop for Crona. When we left Crona was wearing a grey long sleeve blouse and black pants, I was wearing a long black skirt with skulls and shoulder less white shirt.

We went to a café nearby and began to talk to Lamia trying to learn more about her, but she didn't really disclose any information about her past besides her time in London. I decided to change the topic to Crona and me so she could be more comfortable around us. After 20 minutes of talking I heard my name being called, I turned around and saw Soul and Black Star. I sighed as Soul ran over to us, _great now soul arrived to try to convince me to come back again._ I thought dropping my head onto the table.

"Maka there you are, why haven't you been returning any of my calls?" Soul said quickly

"I didn't feel like" I said frowning

"Hey your that one witch I was hunting are you?" Black Star said pointing at Lamia

"I was really hoping we wouldn't see each other again" she said resting her head in her hand

"Come on Maka we have to go back to Shibusen to clear things up" Soul said trying to grab my hand

I pulled it away from him and gave him a dirty look, "and what are we clearing up?"

"That you're not working with that witch Medusa"

"I am working with her" I said coldly

"Are you kidding me? She has tried to kill us multiple times" he said angrily

"Don't care, now if you would excuse us we must be off" I said looking at my watch seeing it was 9:50

"I won't just let you go" soul said turning his arm into the blade of a scythe

"Really now" I said creating my black scythe, "let's see what you got Soul" I said giggling

Black Star grabbed Soul's shoulder and made a gesture that told him that they were leaving, Soul looked at me one last time before he left. I turned around and began to walk away with Crona and Lamia. We reached the car and got inside, on the way back we all sat in silence.

A/N

Sorry for the chapter being so short, but I am quickly running out of ideas for this story. If anyone has any recommendations on what happens next please post it in a review. If not then there is a very high chance that this story will be abandoned.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **sorry to all of the people that like my story for not updating in a while, realized while writing this that I put in a lot more description in this chapter then others. So there may be parts were you go "what the fuck is wrong with you" the answer is, a lot, in no way do I own Soul Eater in anyway, and all rights go to Atsushi Ōkubo

**Introduction**

In a land covered by snow sits a house only known to the owner's kin, Sits a creature hidden in shadows only known as the Prophet of Sin. With a scarlet red glare and a heart colder then snow, the creature sits and watches the blue flames glow.

A young demon girl sits starring at the fire with scorn, watching the small embers die only to be reborn. Yet she sits in silence hiding her irrational hate, for she is not allowed to leave the home till another date. "Tell me a story" the girl suddenly said, "if you don't my boredom will soon cause me to be dead".

"A story" said the creature's mechanical voice, "what should it be about". "Should it be happy, filled with children who happily play, scream and shout".

"No no" the demon girl said "that's no story"; "it should be a horror, which is dark and gory"

"I think I understand" said the prophet of sin, "now silence yourself and let my dark tale begin".

It was a cold snowy night on the streets of London; the cold chill air filled the sky. Leaving frost on the windows of the brightly lit homes of the peaceful citizens. Adding a certain glow to the bed of snow resting on the ground. A dark children's park only lit by a few street lamps sat at a distance to the brightly lit houses, the park was covered in the pure whit snow all except for one patch of snow that sat near a maze of tunnels where small children would play. The patch of snow ran red with blood, turning the once white snow into a scarlet mud. There in the crimson pool was a mangled man with repeated stab wounds from a large blade in his back. Above him stood a young woman, her messy blonde hair slightly hiding her green eyes giving her a wild and feral look. She wore a simple black coat with gold buttons, her dark grey pants barely showed the man's blood that was now stained on them. Her black and crimson stripped scarf fluttered in the wind. She looked down at the man, now in a pool of his own blood. It was not a causeless murder, the man attempted to lure a young girl away from her parents, and now he paid the price like all the woman's victims before the despicable man.

**Maka's POV**

_That was quite fun, _I thought staring down at the bloody mess that used to be a man. The blood made the snow look so beautiful, I picked up a handful and was going to taste it before I heard a noise coming from the light blue tunnels.

"Is the bad man gone?" a child child's voice softly said. The girl looked to be 5 years old wearing an adorable pink fluffy jacket and a winter hat with snowflakes that sparkled on it. Her blonde hair slightly fell out of the hat almost hiding her blue eyes

"Of course sweetie, now let's take you home" I said in a motherly voice. I grabbed her hand and let the little blonde girl lead me to her home. After walking for ten minutes we arrived in front of the girls large home covered with bright and cheerful lights; I calmly knocked on the door to summon whoever owns the home. Without a moments delay a blonde woman with the same blue eyes as the girls opened the door. Her hair was a mess and she looked as if she just came down from a panic attack. She wore a black turtle neck and light blue jeans the woman looked down and saw the girl; she quickly dropped down and gave the girl a tight hug causing some complaints from the girl.

"Abby!" the woman exclaimed hugging the girl tighter if it was even possible, the woman looked up to me and gave a smile to show her relief. What she the stood up and gave me the same tight hug she just gave to the little girl causing me great discomfort. When she let go of me I staggered back, surprised at her action "Thank you so much, would you like to come in for a moment?" the woman kindly asked.

"Oh no, I couldn't" I said waving my hands in front of me to further explain myself.

"Please, I can't just send my daughters savior out in the cold without speaking to her" the woman said stopping my leave.

"I don't want to impose" I said using my last resort to leave so I can get rid of the body.

"Nonsense" she said dragging me into the house along with her daughter. "Jonathan! Abby has been found" the woman shouted. A man with short dirty blonde hair ran down the stairs and picked up his daughter excitedly.

"My dearest Abigail you have returned" the man said hugging his daughter, it seemed like he thought if he were to let go of the girl she would disappear again. The man looked to me, then his to the woman next to me.

"Jonathan, this is the person who returned her to us" the woman said pointing to me, "I sorry I don't believe I know your name" she said giving me a confused look.

"Maka" was all I said before I left the house, I turned to the side of the house so when they came out they wouldn't see me. When I heard the door close again I walked back to the park so I could dispose of the body. On my way there I thought about how I was going to do it. When I got back to that section of the park I saw Lamia sitting on top of the tunnels looking down at where the body was. I walked toward her and saw a group of little black stuff rabbits eating the flesh off the now dead man.

"Hello Maka" Lamia said jumping of the tunnels; she was wearing a black sweatshirt and black baggy pants. The eye that was on her winter hat was moving around franticly looking for anything dangerous. "Where have you been?" she asked frowning.

"Talking to the little girl's parents" I said picking up a bone from the pile that was slowly being formed by the little rabbit shaped monsters. When I picked it up one of the monsters noticed and tried to jump to get it. I through the bone aside and smiled as I watched it chase the bone. "O thought that you were with Crona"

"I was but then her mother took her on some kind of assignment" she said pouting, "this is terrible, there's nothing to do" the said falling into the snow.

"Well that's not exactly true" I said sitting on one of the tunnels, "it is Christmas and we are two innocent women walking alone in the dark", I said in a mock innocent voice. "I'm sure we'll run into some trouble" I said with a smile

Lamia stood up and looked at me shocked, "we Maka that would be bad" she said in a shocked voice

"So what's your point?" I asked her not being able to tell if she was serious.

"My point is why we are still here?" she said as she stood up and started to walk out of the park with me following.

About half an hour later we were walking down what Lamia told me was a bad neighborhood, with bags in our hands from a few stores we visited. "Tell me again what these are for?" I asked starring at the bags in my hand.

"Because we need to look like stupid midnight shoppers" she said as if it were obvious.

"Oh, okay" I said rolling my eyes at the odd girl in front of me.

"I saw that!" she suddenly said, I looked at her hat and there was that creepy eye that was usually on her witch's hat.

"What is that thing?" I asked realizing that she never told us what it was.

"What, you mean Adriana" she said pointing to her hat. "She's my familiar, well part of her any way" she said still walking.

"Where's the rest of her?" I asked confused by her statement.

"In my shadow" she said while walking under a street lamp, I looked down and saw her shadow. It looked exactly like her except where the eyes would if the shadow was a human was an absence of shadow and showed the ground without any shading. A clawed hand reached up and pointed to where it's other eye should be and then pointed at me, as if to say "I'm watching you". _Interesting,_ I thought as I continued to follow her. Eventually we were stopped by three large men that wore trench coats and hats that hid their faces.

"Hey bay why you don't come along with us?" one of them said while he put his arm on Lamia's shoulder

"I don't think we should" Lamia said in a soft shy tone, if I didn't know any better I might of believed that she was really like that. But I could slightly hear the excitement in her voice.

(I'm the 3 men dialogue will be all together because there is no deep set up of character for them)

"Come on it will be fun" the second one said as he began to usher us into a dark alley, the back us into a wall and started to laugh. "You go stand watch" the first man said to the third, "what! Man that sucks" the third man complained. "Don't worry you'll get your turn" the second man said trying to calm the third, "fine!" Said the third man storming of to the front of the alley. The first man turned back to us and smiled, "all right now take it off" he demanded. Lamia and I only giggled at the man's order. "What are you laughing for do you want to die" the second man said walking towards us.

I stopped gigging and looked right into the man's eyes, "the only one dying tonight are you idiots" I said as I formed my black scythe out of the black blood. Before the man could even gasp at what he saw I cut off his arm from the elbow. I smiled as the blood sprayed on the white snow making it look like it rained crimson. As the man held what was left of his arm I saw Lamia giggling as she gracefully sidestep every punch that the first man threw at her. Eventually she grabbed the man's hand and smiled as her black blood wrapped around his arm and crushed it. I looked back to the man I was currently hunting and frowned when I noticed that he was trying to run away from me. "Well that's not very nice" I said swinging my scythe, "you're supposed to excuse yourself when you leave" I said with a crazed smile. I threw the scythe at the man and manage to hit a leg. The man's blood splattered everywhere; it made the alley look so beautiful. I watch the man struggle to crawl away as I slowly walked towards him.

"Get away from me you bitch" he screamed as I got closer, _wow he's really fast,_ I thought as I watch him gain some distance away from my scythe. As I walked closer to the man I grabbed my scythe and dragged it across the concrete hidden within the snow causing an ear splitting screech. As I walked closer to the man he confessed his sins and begged for my forgiveness, I smiled as I lifted my scythe high above my head. I laughed as I sliced of his arm and leg; I stared at the crimson pool around the man as he continued screaming. He started to make my head hurt so I flipped him over so he could drown in his own blood.

I looked back at Lamia to see her using an emergency fire escape stair way attached to the building as a place to hang the first man by his now broken arms. Under the man was her rabbit like monsters with razor sharp teeth and claws jumping and snapping their jaws at the mans dangling feet, occasionally one would jump just high enough to tare a chunk off of the man's legs. I laughed as the man screamed trying to kick the rabbits off of him as more slowly started to catch on to him and dig their teeth into his flesh. "You know what, you're really heavy and I don't want to carry you any more" she said slowly lowering him down to the rest of the rabbits. The man screamed in anguish as she dropped him and the rabbits jumped on him and started tarring into his body slowly eating him alive. The man either passed out or died because the screaming stopped as we watch the rabbits finish their meal.

"Dammit!" I yelled as I remembered that there was three men, I looked to where the man was standing but all I saw were empty tracks slowly being filled with snow. Lamia and I ran into the opening and what we saw amazed us, there stood a young woman about Lamia's height dressed in a black and icy blue Habit (nuns clothing) with a white sash around her waist with the Kishin's symbol marked on it. The Wimple (nun's hat) was black and tarred with the part that is usually white being Icy blue. Covering the woman's eyes was a white blindfold with three eyes marked on it similar to the Kishin. The woman was holding the man by the neck with one hand in the shape of claws. As she held him there the man started to turn blue as if his body was freezing. The woman let go of the man and he collapsed on the concrete, his neck was black from where she held him. A little stuff cat doll with razor sharp claws and teeth came out of the woman's shadow and stared at the soul arising from the man's body. The doll grabbed the soul, opened its mouth and ate it. When it was done it disappeared back into the demonic nun's shadow. She turned to us and walked toward us; she stopped in front of us and stood there. I stared at what I could see of the nuns face, her lips were painted in a cold looking gloss and her face lacked any blemishes of any kind. She softly pressed her index finger to her icy blue lips and made a near silent shhhh sound. After that she walked past us giving me a chill as I stood there as if I was frozen, after a few moments I looked back at her to see that she was nowhere in sight.

"Who was that woman?" I asked in a mere whisper

"I don't know" Lamia said, she seemed to have the same effect on her as she did me, "she looks so familiar" she said scratching her head.

"Come on let's get back home" I said going to a random door and pressing my palm on it as it shined, I opened the door to find the stair way. Lamia and I descended the stair way in silence and said our goodnights as we went to our rooms.

A few hours later Medusa and Crona returned, Lamia and I told them all that happened to us while they were gone. Crona looked worried while Medusa calmly listened, when I finished telling her what happened she nodded and smiled.

"Well maybe we should go meet this woman" she said taking a sip of her tea

"Why's that?" I asked giving her a confused look

"Because she would make a powerful ally" the witch said smiling at me, "Lamia you said she looked familiar, do you know her?"

"I might but I'm not positive on who she is" Lamia said

"How are we going to find her" Crona nervously said

"It seems that she only attacks at night because I never seen her during the day" I said while picking up my cup.

"If that's the case we could find someplace that's she's been recently and check there" Lamia said

"I don't think she would go somewhere twice" I said rubbing my temples trying to think

"Why not go somewhere were tainted souls are abundant" Crona said

"Crona that's a fantastic idea" Lamia said hugging Crona

"t-thanks" Crona said blushing.

"all right then, tomorrow night we shall go to one of London's mast shadiest places and see if she goes there" Medusa said standing up, "Crona and I still have something's to do tomorrow so well meet you there" Medusa said as she walked out to go to her chambers.

Lamia gave Crona a kiss before she went of to her room and me and Crona walked towards ours

About two hours later I laid awake in my bed, I walked over to Crona's bed to see if she was awake. _Dammit she's still sleep_, I thought as I pouted. I walked out of my room and walked down the hall; I walked by Medusa's room and got an idea. I slowly opened the door and quietly walked inside, Medusa laid in total silence. It was hard to tell if she was even breathing. I slowly straddled her waist and froze when Medusa stirred because of the extra weight. When she stopped moving I smiled as I leaned down and slowly licked her neck, I was surprised when I heard a small whimper. I looked at her face and saw that Medusa had a light blush on her face._ Who knew big bad Medusa could look so cute, _I thought as I went down to her neck again. The witch's whimper turned into moaning, I slowly unbutton Medusa's shirt and lick in between her breast, tasting her soft milky skin. I began to tease her breast with my tongue while my hand went further down her body until I reached her core; I slowly rubbed her while I watched the witch rock against my hand. Her moans got lauder as I entered her; I smiled while I slowly pump in and out of her. Her breathing became heavy and she was blushing hard, eventually I sped up my pace and she started rocking harder against my hand. She let out a scream in pleasure as I slowed down letting her ride out her orgasm, when she stopped shaking she woke up to me smiling.

"Maka what are you doing?" the witch said still half asleep.

"Nothing" I said innocently, she stood up a little and noticed her shirt was unbutton and her pants and panties were pulled down

"You little minx" she said giving me a smile, she pulled me towards her and kissed me deeply. She laid me on the bed and held my hands above my head until they hit the bed post. Suddenly I felt something tie my hands to the bars of the bed post. I broke our kiss and looked up; I frowned as I looked up at the vector arrows binding me to the bed.

"Hey that's not fair" I said pouting

"You had fun while I was sleeping" she said smiling, tracing her finger down my chest. I smiled nervously as she pulled down my pants and smirked. "Let's try something new"

"What?" I asked curiously, she seductively slid her hands down her body until she reached her waist. She whispered something and a blunt version of her vector arrow appeared. "Are you sure?" I asked a little worried.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle" she said kissing me.

(A/n: for comedic purposes Maka's and Crona's room is right next to Medusa's, and the walls aren't exactly thick.)

**Crona's POV**

I woke up to loud moaning; I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock next to me. I heard the moaning again, it must have come from mother's room. I walked over to the wall and pressed my ear against it, the moans got louder until I heard Maka scream my mother's name._ What are they doing in there_, I asked myself. Then I remembered when I walked in on them while they were in the bath, I blushed as I realized what they were doing. I ran out my room rushing past my mother's room, I stopped at Lamia's room and slowly entered. Lamia stood up letting her black blankets fall off her chest, I blushed even harder when I saw her naked. I looked down and poked my index fingers against each other, "maybe I should leave" I said turning around.

"Don't be silly" she said walking towards me, "I'm glad you're here" she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. She started leading us to her bed until I fell on top of her. She deepened our kissed. While pulling me closer to her, I started to unconsciously rub my hands across her pale soft skin as she moaned at my touch. We stayed like that for hours until we eventually fell asleep

**Maka's POV**

We went to a shady looking place that had no name. Apparently it was a spot commonly used for gang members to meet and make truces of allies with each other; I saw their wicked souls as I activated my **soul perception**. If that woman wanted to harvest wicked souls then here would be the best pace to do it.

We were all inside blending into the crowd; Medusa was sitting at a table near the front door by herself wearing a studded jacket and tight leather pants. She had her studded black boots resting on the table pretending to be asleep, she had a certain aura that said "fuck with me and die" and because of that most people stayed away from her. I heard rumors already talking about how she's in a biker gang. I looked to the right side exit and saw Crona and Lamia sitting there dressed up in tailored black suits and fedoras to look like members of some kind of mafia. And then I had the last entrance dressed up like a local gang called the chosen. In order to look like them I wore a white hoodie with black tribal wings printed on the back, light grey pants and pure white boots with black straps. I kept the hood up so people couldn't recognize me, I looked around bored. An old style juke-box was playing **vicarious by Tool**, men and women were drinking and playing games and being stupid. I eventually got up to get something to drink, I went to the bar were numerous girls dressed as sluts crowded around the so called bad boys and girls. As soon as I walked up and took a seat the bartender wearing a black T-shirt with his black hair jelled back was in front of me, giving me a friendly smile.

"Hello there what can I get you?" he asked me in a friendly voice

"Water and some Ibuprofen" I said sarcastically

He shuffled around in a fridge and the counters for a few seconds and came back with exactly what I asked for. "Her ya go, a water and two IBP's" the bartender said placing the pills in front of me.

"You really carry Ibuprofen" I said looking at the pills

"Of course, a lot of The Chosen come down here a lot to discuss business. There a quite lot. And when people are load around them the get headaches, then get pissed off, and fire a warning shot into the gut" the man said pointing to his own stomach to further explain his point.

"Glad I joined" I said, reinforcing my façade.

"Oh and don't worry about all these people hanging around, their just rubbish trying to get in with the big dogs. The only ones you need to worry about is the Blood Pack" he pointed to a group of wild looking men and women with tattoos of wolves on different locations on their bodies. "And the Fear Mongers", he pointed to another group of people a little ways form the other group. They were wearing uniforms that looked like a police's attire except for the spikes and chains.

"Well then" I said looking interested at them, "their quite the spectacle aren't they"

"Ya two of the most power gangs around, besides you guys of course" the bartender said smiling

"Thank you for the information" I said as I left, as I was walking back some drunken idiot bump into me spilling his beer in the process. The guy turned around and glared at me,

"You bitch!" the man with torn cloths said. _He must be from the blood pack,_ I thought as stared up at the taller man. "You spilled my beer!"

"I didn't spill your beer; if you weren't so careless you would have avoided me and carried out your drunken night.

The man stared at me confused until he turned red in anger, "what did you say about my mother" he said obviously too drunk to understand anything.

"I didn't say anything about your mother" I said getting irritated. The man grabbed my hoodie by the front and glared at me trying to threaten me.

Suddenly the door flew opened and a shay figure could be seen in the distance, the figure's looks was diluted by the constant falling of snow. Eventually the figure came to the door and was more visible. It was the mysterious woman from last night; she wore the same outfit as yesterday only it looked completely spotless as if it was new. Even though she was wearing the blindfold she looked back and forth as if she were observing something. Oddly the song called **Remnants by Disturbed **came on

The man who grabbed me let go of me and glared at the woman, "hey, holy bitch shut the fucking door would you". The man went on a rant of profanity all directed at the demonic looking nun standing at the front entrance.

A man looking to be in his thirty's slowly left Blood Pack's table and walk over to the man who was still shouting profane words. "How dare you speak that way to a woman of god" he said in a thick Russian accent striking the man with an opened palm. The man doubled over and landed on the floor hard

"Please forgive me sir" the man said in pain, the man who struck him placed his heel on his hand and stared down on him. The man who was apparently the leader of the group looked the most wild. He had slightly tanned skin and wild black hair.

"You're lucky that were in the presence of a sister or I would have showed you the true meaning of pain" the man said stepping off his hand. The leader walk towards the woman and kneeled, "forgive him Mother, I am afraid he partook in a few too many of the devils drink".

The man must have caught her attention because her head whipped to him; she looked down at him with a gaze that was unknown to others that have not met her. The man started to shiver even the door has been closed a little after she came in by Medusa. "Stand" the woman said parting her icy blue painted lips allowing a sweet and beautiful voice to come out as she placed the tips of her fingers on the man's chin. The man appeared to almost flinch away from the woman's touch but he fought it slowly being guided to a standing position. He stood about a foot above the woman, but she stared at his chest as if there was something inside that interested her.

"May I ask what you are looking at Mother" the man said confused

"Your soul" she said in the same beautiful voice, "it's so…" she paused as if to find the right word, "filthy" she finally said

The song called **Asylum** by the same band as the last one came on as a large black claw that seemed to chill the very air around it slid out of her right sleeve. She plunged it into the man's side and ran through his flesh letting his intestines pour out of him along with his blood. The man fell to the ground eyes wide in shock as he stared at his own organs. The tramps at the bar screamed as they watch the man's slowly die on the floor, the rest of the dead man's group shouted in a mix of fear and anger. They all rushed towards the woman unleashing a flood of punches and kicks trying to strike the woman. The woman remained calm as she slowly slid out another claw out of her left sleeve, cutting off any limbs that got remotely close to her. Blood flew everywhere, staining the floor, the tables and ceilings in the scarlet liquid. All of the people that fought to avenge their leader were either dead on the floor or screaming in pain clutching their where their severed limbs used to be. A man that was the most unharmed at of all of them kneeled on the floor clutching his wrist where blood was flowing due to his hand being cut off from the woman's long black claws.

"What are you" the man said panting from the wound that the woman caused

The woman looked at the man and pointed a long black talon at him, "stand" she said in the beautiful voice that contradicted the blood soaked image that it came from. In one last effort the man stood up to his full height of at least 7ft and attempted to give one last strike at the woman while shouting profane words. As the man followed his fist that was now flying in the air it connected with the open palm of the woman's right black claw. "Foolish" was all the woman said before she closed her hand crushing the man's hand and cutting into his arm. As the man screamed, watching the blood spray out his arm as she crushed the bone, the woman pulled back her right arm and thrust her black talons into the man's chest. The man mouth started to overflow with his blood as the woman pierce deeper into his chest. The woman quickly removed her hand from the man's chest taking something out with it; there in the tips of the black talons was the man's heart. The man stared at his heart for a moment before he fell back dead with his face stuck in a look of pure terror. The woman stared at the heart as the blood flowed down her hand; she licked one of her talons tasting the man's blood. "Blood of the wicked sinner, sweet like the finest wine". She said as the heart in her hand turned a dark red. She let go of the heart and as it hit the ground it shattered as if it was frozen.

Everyone stared at the woman that stood in the middle of limbs, blood, bodies and souls. Little cat dolls that look like the one from the other night had risen from the woman's shadow and collected the souls of the people she just brutally killed. When the last soul was collected the dolls faded back into the shadow of the woman.

A man stood up and swallowed, "h-hey thanks for taking out our rival gang" he said nervously

The woman's looked his way once before running her claws through the man's neck severing it from his body. A few of the gang members took up fighting positions as the others fled for their lives. She rushed to them stabbing them and slicing them until there was nothing left of the brave gang members. As the rabbits came back to collect the souls the woman's claws reverted back to original size and returned to its pale color. The women at the bar screamed as they fought to escape, one unlucky woman was pushed down as the others stepped over her as they desperately tried to escape. When the women were gone the woman stared at the one girl that was left there, the woman walked to the girl and forced her to stand.

"Please I won't tell anyone" the girl begged

"I know" was all the woman said, she places her lips on the girls who struggled but eventually relaxed. When she was finished kissing her, the girl had a dazed look on her as she slowly fell to the floor. "Your memories are now mine". The woman turned to us and stared; she reached for her Habit and took it off releasing long black hair that covered her right eye. The she slowly took of the blindfold and revealed her icy blue eyes. "My name is Pandora Grimm, and I shall now be serving you Medusa-sama the girl said as she bowed.

**A/n:** now you see what I meant on a lot more description, the other chapters weren't that intense because I felt that I had to ease you into the craziness that is The Prophet of Sin. I was thinking about using one of the gangs I created as henchmen, which one should it be, the intelligent assassins known as The Chosen, the wild rage of the Blood Pack, or maybe even the brutal Fear Mongers. Post what you think in a review. Give me ideas suggestion or constructive criticism please. Until next time (it says as it fades into the darkness


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** well then, I am present with another chapter of this story. For a while I forgot about this story, and honestly I didn't think I would continue with this story. But if other people like it then alright, well then the Prophet doesn't go back on his word, so now here is another chapter of **Being Evil is Fun**, I really need to change the name. By the way, the last chapter had Medusa using her powers to create an um…. _Phallus,_ which was an idea that one of my reviewers named 8BlackLighting8. In the future I will be sure to credit all ideas or suggestions, if they are from a guest I will write _from guest_ on it. Now on to the story.

Chapter 6

Maka's POV

In the now abandoned bar, I looked at the woman who was now bowing to Medusa. I watched blood drip from her claws and add to the pool of blood surrounding her scarlet stained white heeled boots. The woman slowly stood straight and stared at us with her cold blue eyes, seeing what the girl was capable of I made sure I was prepared for any sudden movements while waiting for Medusa to speak again. I looked to Medusa to see if she would say anything but the witch appeared to be deep in thought, the silence only added to the tension in the room.

"I see" said the woman in a soft beautiful voice, "it appears that I must give you some time to answer" she but the blindfold back onto her eyes and began to walk towards the door. She stopped for a moment and turned her head back to us, "if you ever decide then you are welcome to find me" after she said that she walked out if the door and disappeared into the night, leaving us in the remains of the carnage that she single handedly created.

The sound of Sirens wailing in the background slowly became lauder snapping us out of the daze caused by witnessing such a massacre. "Well then I think it's time for us to leave" Medusa said, turning around and walking towards the door and opened up the door to reveal the stairway with the rest of us following her down.

I watched Crona walk down the halls following Lamia to her room, I nearly shrugged and went with Medusa with hers and collapsed on her bed. "Today was exhausting" I sighed out as I took off the white sweatshirt and pants, leaving in a black shirt and black laced panties. "So what do you think about her offer?" I asked the witch as she stripped off the biker cloths that she was wearing as a disguise.

"I'm not sure yet" she said as she resting her finger on her chin, "the girl doesn't seem that stable"

I stood up and walked to her so I could wrapped my arms around her neck, "well then we can worry about that tomorrow" I gave her a peck on the lips and pulled her to her black bed with stone snakes coiling up the post. "besides the it's not like she's that hard to find" I curled up next to her and sighed in delight as she put one of her arms around my waist and pulled me closer, giving me a warm delightful feeling as I let my consciousness fade.

Kid's POV

Sitting in an armchair in death manor I sighed in relaxation as I admired the perfect way that the room was perfectly symmetrical, eight black candles on silver skull candle holders on each side of the room a black coffee table in front of the couch with an arm chair similar to mine sat on the side of the couch. And a black and white fire place that was perfectly centered in the middle of the wall. _Perfection_, I thought to myself as I laid my head back and closed my eyes. With a laud sound of a pot falling, my bliss was interrupted, _dammit; I knew I shouldn't have let Black__Star__ come over._

Right when I finished the thought Black Star came out with a bowl of popcorn, "yo Kid, one of your pots broke from the overexposure to my pure awesomeness" he said without so much as a thought.

"Of course it did" I said rubbing my eyes, "just sit down before you break something else" I said grabbing the remote and turning on the TV, in hope that he would shut up. The only reason he was staying here because Liz and Patty kicked him out of his place so they could have a 'girl's night'. So as usual I was stuck with this blue haired menace until morning. I rested my head back and closed my eyes in preparation of the massive headache that would soon appear due to Black Star's random shouting. I listen to the annoying _click_ as Black Star flipped channels until he stopped at a news station in London.

A black haired man appeared on the screen next to a tiny box with an outline of a man on it, "another murder victim has been found in the back alleys of London yet again, let's go to Elizabeth to hear more about it".

The channel the went to a picture of a blonde woman wearing a tan fur jacket and a white hat, "thank you john, before the body's were carted off by police there were two men and a few bones lying in the snow. One of the men had multiple limbs cut off and was found in a pool of his blood while the other died of a broken neck after he suffered what appears to be frostbite along his neck"

"Oh what fresh hell is this?" I said as sat up in my chair to view the TV better.

"The police believe this to be involved with other murders that have going around recently but cannot decide anything for sure, back to you John."

After it turned back to the man I tuned out the sound of their voices, _damn I hope that's not Maka_. "well then I'm off to bed, I think that tomorrow will be a long day" I walked to a closet and pulled out a blanket and pillow and tossed it to the blue haired ninja, "don't stay up all night" he scoffed so I just shook my shoulders and walked to my room.

Maka's POV

When morning came I slowly opened my eyes to find myself wrapped in the arms of my witch, I gently moved her arm and stood up in the bed and went to go shower. After I was done I walked back into the room to see Medusa was gone with a note on the table.

Went out to 'negotiate' with a few underground informants, took Crona and Lamia with me. I decided it would be in our best interest if we have the odd woman we met last night joined us; if you can find her please tell her of my decision. We'll be back by tomorrow morning.

Love Medusa.

After reading the note I sighed, "What should I do now?" I said out laud. After a few minutes of thinking I decided to just walk around a shopping area before taking a flight to London just to kill some time, I walked over to the closet and put on a pair of black pants and a red blouse completed my long black boots. I went to the mirror to apply some eyeliner and light pink lip gloss, after I had my hair into a loose pony tail, as I walked out my room grabbing my black purse on the way out. I walked up the stairs into a shopping center outside of Death city. I hummed a tuned as I walked around the different stores until I found a lingerie store; I smiled to myself as I walked into the store. I went to the back and started to pick out different sets with cute styles, I was in the middle of picking up black silk set with purple hearts placed in erotic places until I felt a hand bump against mine.

"Sorry about that" said a familiar voice, _no way!_ I thought as I watched the person turn around and sure enough it was Papa, "Maka! What are you doing here?!" he screeched making a horrified face.

"I should be asking you the same thing" I said frowning at him.

He let off another screech, "I was just uh… browsing" he said giving me an awkward smile.

I crossed my arms and gave a dirty look "of course you are" I said sarcastically, "well then I'll leave you to it then" I sighed as I turned to pay for my items

I gave the overly pampered woman my money and begun to walk out of the store with my items in a black bag, "wait Maka!"

With a groan I turned around to glare at my father, "what is it _Papa_" I said with venom.

He cringed at the tone of my voice but managed to recollect himself, he cleared his throat preparing whatever nonsense that he was about to say. "Maka, as your father, I demand that you come back with me to Shibusen so we can work this out" he said attempting to have a fatherly tone.

I frowned at him and crossed my arms again, "there is only one thing wrong with your demands, I am an adult and I no longer have to listen to you."

"Then give me an 30 minutes" he pleaded

Giving in to the pathetic look on his face I sighed and rolled my eyes at him, "fifteen, but I will not go anywhere near Shibusen" I said walking to a nearby table; a waiter came by with a bright smile that slightly annoyed me. Before he could say any greeting I quickly ordered a latte and black coffee for my father. I stared at my father as he nervously twiddled his thumbs, "well was there something you wanted to say?" I asked breaking the silence between us.

"So are you in a relationship with anyone right now?" he asked nervously, obviously trying to avoid the topic at hand, but I found this to be a perfect time to mess with my father.

"Why yes" I said with a smile, " I am, and she tends to be very 'affectionate'"

"Maka, why must you torture me" He groaned

"Because it's funny" I said back adding a giggle

"Maka, you need to come back to Shibusen immediately!" he near yelled drawing attention from other customers.

"I thought I already said that I wasn't going back" I said back with a bored expression

"Maka look at you, you're becoming heartless, and there are even rumors that you're teaming up with that damn snake witch"

"So what if I am, she happens to be a very kind woman"

He slammed in his hand down on the table making people turn to watch us, "what!" he yelled. "That woman nearly killed you and your friends, how could you forgive something like that?"

"Well let's just say that she's very good at the art of _oral persuasion" _I said with a wide smile, my father sat there in shock as he realized what I met. "Bye Papa, I have a flight to catch" I said walking away from him to call a taxi to get to an airport.

After about a half hour, the taxi stopped at the airport. I shed a hundred dollars from my wallet and told him to keep the change. Walking into the airport I was met with the site of people crowding around the front desk. I calmly walked up to one of the men there, "hello, how much for a first class ticket to the next flight to London?" I asked with a smile painted on my face.

"Well usually people tend to buy their tickets a few days in advanced" he said obviously trying to make me give up on purchasing the ticket.

I reached into my purse and pulled out $900's in cash and presented him with it, "will this be enough?"

The man's eyes widened as he briskly nodded and took the money and handed me the ticket. "Your flight will be leaving in about 15 minutes miss, have a nice day" he said to me as I walked away to get onto the plane.

After the flight I sat in a table in a bar that was in the Chosen's territory hoping to run into the woman. The door burst opened allowing the cold air to come in making me close my jacket back up to preserve my warmth. Three people walked in, all with the same white sweatshirts and grey pants. The two, obviously males by the way that their body's appeared to be overly muscular, walked closely to the third acting as body guards, occasionally looking in both directions glaring at anyone who might attempt to attack them. The third member of the group on the other hand appeared to be female, due to the curves delicately showing through the tight fitting hoodie, her hips gently swaying as she walked. They stopped at the bar were another female member of the gang sat, I almost tuned them out until I recognized the soft and delicate voice from the other night. I went to the bar to eavesdrop, when I got their I asked the blonde waitress to for a beer taking a drink occasionally, and holding back a cringe at the disgusting taste so to avoid being discovered.

"So did you gather the information needed?" the first woman softly asked

The other woman slowly nodded, occasionally flinching showing how much she feared the cold beauty. "y-y-yes, of course miss Pandora" the woman stuttered while handing her a large yellow file.

Pandora took the file and was going to take something out but a drunken idiot bumped into her causing her to sigh and let go of it. "We should go somewhere else before I end up with blood stains on my pretty white cloths" she said getting up and walked out with her group while I followed them out.

After walking out into the snow for about twenty minutes they came upon a small motel and went inside, I waited for them to purchase their rooms and followed the two men with my scythe in hand. They walked into the building and before the door shut I caught it with my foot and slowly walked into the room with them. When I got close enough to one of them I swung my blade and sliced his head clean off, blood splattered everywhere staining the carpets and beds red. The other brute turned around in shock but before he could say I word I pierced into the side of his head.

With the two guards dead I began looking around for a place to make a hole so I could spy on the two in the other room. I moved a picture from the wall and found a giant window with a view into the other room; I quickly ducked only to realize that they couldn't see me. I stood back up stared at the pane of glass watching the two women on the other side move around. _Two way mirrors, real classy_, _I_ thought to myself as I spied on them.

Pandora sat on the queen size bed shifting the cheap green blankets; the other woman went to the other side of the faded white room and sat on a green couch rubbing her hands nervously. Pandora pulled the papers from the files and started flipping between the pages, "Shibusen what an interesting little place, and there's one in every country?" she asked

"w-w-well some them" the girl responded, she took off the white hood revealing her pale complexion, brown curly hair hung down to her shoulders and her green eyes shimmered in fear. "They just opened the school about two years ago"

"Really now" Pandora said putting the paper back into the yellow files, "this is quite a feat that you achieved, keep up the hard work"

"y-y-yes ma'am" the girl said as she near ran out the room

The cold woman in the other room sighed while laying down one the bed, "you can come in" she said to into the air. I waited to see who was entering the room but found no one, the woman sat up from her bed and stared right at me, looking at me with intense blue eyes with a bored expression on her face. "Well, are you coming in?" she asked.

I finally realized that she knew I was in the other room so I calmly walked outside and entered her motel room and leaned against the white walls waiting for her to speak. After a few moments of just watching her stare at her nails, I sighed and decided to speak, "so your part of a gang" I said trying to break the silence.

She looked at me with surprised, as if she wasn't expecting me to speak. "Why yes I am" she said, "the Chosen, I thought you were one during our time at that bar, hence the reason I didn't kill you"

Ignoring the comment I walked to one of the green chairs and plopped myself down on it, "why do you wish to join us anyway?" I asked

"Does it really matter? She asked back with an annoyed voice

"Of course it does" I said raising my brow to her, "I can always leave"

She growled at me until she sighed in defeat, "it's quite simply really, I am second in command of this little gang and it is my responsibility that it flourishes and to remove any obstacles in the way of that goal" she said starring at her dark blue nails again, "Shibusen is becoming a problem" she said with a dark edge to her soft voice adding an eerie effect to it.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because, I don't need people coming to muck up my boss's progress, I have enough issues with the damn Scotland Yard, and now a bunch of jockey's hyped up on souls are trying to ruin what I helped built up".

"I would love to continue this conversation but I have other places to be, just tell me what we have to gain from this". I said causing her to give me a dirty look.

"If I join you, then my leader will surely agree with me and join as well, meaning you would have hundreds of loyal fighters at your disposal, but I guess that doesn't sound all that appealing." She said walking slowly to the door.

After I gave off a sigh in irritation I went to stop her, "wait" I said stopping her in her tracks, "what are your terms?"

She turned around with a cocky smile, "that isn't for me to decide" she went to the small night stand and grabbed a small sheet of paper and a pen and wrote something down and when she finished she handed it to me. "Meet me at this location tomorrow and we can delegate there, have a pleasant night" she said walking out the door into the freezing cold weather outside. Letting out a sigh I went to the door and used the bracelet from Medusa to go back home and relay the information to the witch.

(Tomorrow)

Walking in a deserted part of town with Medusa's arm around my waist, we left Crona and Lamia back at the base due to Crona's nervousness around strangers. I stared at the cursive writing on the paper the cold woman gave me trying to find where the hell we were supposed to meet, but most of the signs on the street are either decayed or completely missing. I stopped and kicked up some snow in frustration, "what the hell! This place is impossible to find" I yelled venting my anger. I heard Medusa laugh behind me, I turned around putting my hands on my hips, "what's so funny?" I ask glaring at her.

"Nothing" she said pulling me closer to her, "it's just that you look cute when you're angry" she said licking my ear making me let out a quit moan. She trailed kisses down my cheek until she captured my lips in a passionate kiss. Pressing against the wall, she slid her hands underneath the black jacket I was wearing and groping my breast. I broke our kiss so I could breath, as I panted for air I looked into the lustful gaze of my lover and almost kissed her again before a soft voice broke the silence.

"You know it's unbecoming for two grown women to be ravaging each other on public". I looked up to find Pandora sitting on a rail to and fire escape across from us wearing an opened white jacket with light grey jeans, I glared at her for running the moment as she jumped down and landed softly into the snow. "Now if you two are down having sex in the street you should come along" she said walking into a darker area.

She led us down a ruined street until we came upon bent iron gates with a dirty sigh reading 'saint Williams institution for the mentally ill' looking at the sign in surprise I turned to Pandora and stared at her, "your base is an insane asylum?" I asked.

"Why of course" she responded, "who in their right mind would just walk into a terrifying abandon asylum" she said pushing past the gates and walking towards the large iron doors. When she reached them she turned around to looked at us, "well ladies, I welcome you to the asylum" she said opening a door to reveal a well clean, white lobby with angels and doves painted onto the ceilings, with multiple computers at the front desk with people in white sweatshirts behind them typing away at them, the lobby was filled with people of various ages all dressed in some variation of what Pandora was wearing. A woman with shoulder length dark red curly hair wearing grey bell bottom pants and a white jacket with black wings and a black crown over it was standing by a statue of an angel dusting it with an old fashioned feather duster while humming a tune with a wide smile on her face.

"Who's that?" I asked giving the odd woman a strange look when she started to twirl around.

"That" she said pointing at the red haired girl, "is Angela Leblanc, or to everyone else the leader of the Chosen" she said with a bored expression.

"Really?" I said looking back to find the girl now talking to herself and occasionally giggling, "She seems a little bit odd"

"Most people tend to think that" Pandora said shrugging her shoulders. She brought her fingers to her mouth and let out a loud whistle

The girl turned around at the noise and stared at Pandora before she smiled and started running towards us, "Snowflake!" she shouted as she nearly tackled the cold woman onto the ground.

"I thought I told you not to call me that around others" Pandora said with a blush as the red head pulled them back up.

"But your just too cute" she said pulling the other girl into a loving embrace. To get their attention I cleared my throat, the leader of the group turned to me with a inquisitive gaze and then turn back to Pandora, "who are they?" she asked tilting her head slightly to the side.

"I told you three times before I left that we were meeting with a witch" she said back

"Sorry" she said with a nervous smile, "I wasn't really paying attention"

"Of course you weren't" she said crossing her arms.

"Well it's your fault" the red head said embracing the cold girl yet again seeming to ignore Medusa and I, "I was distracted by your beauty"

She reached down to steal a kiss from the shorter girl, "not in front of guest" Pandora said placing her hand in between them, "let us go to the parlor"

We walked into another white marble room with more paintings of angels; I sat down next to Medusa on a back couch while the other two women sat across from us. "So what would you like to gain from this?" Medusa asked the red haired woman.

"there's not much you can offer me because as you can see I am doing quite well already" she said gesturing to the sculptures around us, "but on the other hand, some odd law enforcers have been coming around mucking up my operations, what were they called again?"

"Shibusen" the cold girl responded.

"Oh yes of course, anyway I heard that you're against them" she said pointing at us.

"Why yes we are" Medusa said with a smile.

"Excellent, then the deal is if you protect my group from them, then I am willing to cooperate with you on anything you need, do we have a deal" she said extending her hand out.

"Of course" Medusa said with her snake like smile that I love so much. _Things are bound to get more interesting now_, I thought to myself as I watched the two leaders share a wicked smile.

**A/N:** well that was exhausting, I will try to keep this story in mind more but I am starting a Soul Calibur and a Saints Row femslash fanfic so I might be a tad bit busy with updates on these story's. Why write so many at the same time, well that I don't know, stop asking so many questions.


End file.
